Love They Say
by all-i-wanted-was-you93
Summary: Sequel to Far From Okay. After being separated, Holly and Loki try to find their way back to each other.
1. Chapter 1

Holly wiped a tear away as she tied her hair up into a ponytail and slowly rolled it into a perfect bun. She missed him more than anything. There was no way for her to cope, minus the sobbing and staring up at the sky for hours on end. She truly believed that he would come for her and whisk her back to Asgard with him.

Slowly, she brushed green eye shadow onto her eyelids followed by black eyeliner that swooped down to the corner of each eye. She looked beautiful, but she had lost the glow that Loki supplied her with. It was as if he was her lifeline now.

Biting her bottom lip, she slowly finished her makeup with a bit of mascara on each eye. She missed him. So much that it was beginning to hurt her. At night, she dreamt of their legs tangled together, her head on his chest, his calloused hand running up and down her bare side, caressing her skin. In the morning, she remembered what it was like to wake up next to him, to kiss him good morning, roll around in the sheets for an hour before anyone came looking for them.

She felt as though she didn't belong on Earth without him.

"Loki, if you can hear me…" she sighed.

_Loki strained to hear what his love was saying, yearning for her against the cold iron bars of his prison cell. _

_"I love you." She whispered through her tears, biting her bottom lip. "I need you back." He could hear a small sob escape her lips, and then she was gone._

"No," he pleaded, struggling against the bars. "No, no, no, no! Holly!" he yelled, pounding his fists against the prison cell. Letting out a frustrated yell, he beat the bars, hoping that anything would loosen them. He needed to get to her. He needed her back. 

It had been six months since she left. Six months since she set once last longing glance on the Asgardian prince, his eyes begging her not to leave him.

She shouldn't have left in the first place. It was all her fault. S.H.I.E.L.D. kept her contained, as not to bring any communication between the agent and her newfound love. She still had her job, which she considered a positive light in a dark time, but Dr. Fury had been tough on her. She wasn't allowed to go anywhere without an agent, typically Agent Hill. She wasn't allowed to engage in any of the Avengers Initiative meetings. She was left doing busy work in her office and going on smaller missions, usually weapons busts.

Thor told her a bit about Loki in the two-day span that he had spent on Earth, updating S.H.I.E.L.D. on Loki's situation.

He had relapsed.

It broke her heart just thinking about it. They had worked so hard and Loki had put so much effort into becoming a better man… for _her._

Now she was gone. He felt as if he had no reason to be good, happy, sweet Loki. Instead, he was angry, hurt, and upset with everyone around him- mostly Thor for allowing The Avengers to take her away… for bringing them in the first place.

She needed to get to him before it was too late. There was no way that he was going to get to Midgard. Not under the surveillance of every Asgardian guard.

Thor had been sweet enough to let her in on what information he could give her, against the wishes of Dr. Fury and her fellow agents at S.H.I.E.L.D. Perhaps he would be willing to convince Dr. Fury to let her go back… Or she could send for Odin, who would surely force Fury to comply.

Holly's hands shook as she sat her desk, turning her computer on and pulling up her email. The crying and stress had taken a toll on her body. The shaking had become part of her morning routine.

"Killigrew," she heard Agent Hill say from the doorway, making her jump and spill her coffee into her lap. The hot liquid scalded her thighs beneath her uniform. Tears came to her eyes for the second time that morning, out of pain both emotionally and physically. Her coffee-laden hands moved to cover her face; tears flowing freely down her cheeks. "Oh, Holly." Maria sighed, closing the door and kneeling beside her long-time friend. "What can I do?"

"Get me back to Asgard?" Holly laughed humorlessly, accepting a tissue.

"You know that Fury would have both our hides if we were to come up with a plan for that." She said quietly, her hand squeezing the distraught woman's shoulder.

"I have to get back to him, Maria. He needs me. I need him." She whispered, pulling her hands away from her face to look into her friend's eyes. Maria watched her, eyes worried. She had never seen Holly like this in the 10 years that she knew her. Gone was the strong woman that had saved seven S.H.I.E.L.D. agents in Budapest. There was a trace of her hidden beneath Holly's skin, but there was a new cause to be fought for and that was of Holly's new project: turning the evil demigod into a suitable husband and king.

"Perhaps…" Maria trailed off, looking away. "We could strike a deal with Thor?" Holly's eyes widened.

"You think…?"

"Thor wants nothing but the best for Loki… and the best for him is you." She whispered. "He knows that."

"Is there anyway that I could talk to him in private?" Holly asked in a whisper.

"I will make sure that I'm the agent that goes with you. Thor is supposed to be here tomorrow to check in on the Initiative." Maria paused, standing. "In the meantime, pack your things. You're going to Asgard whether Fury likes it our not."

"But your job-"

"At this point, I just want to see you happy and you're not happy here. I'll deal with Fury later." Maria said quietly, giving Holly a small smile before leaving the office.


	2. Chapter 2

The plans were made. Agent Hill would bring Thor to Holly's office, but tell Fury and the other agents it was to see Dr. Jane Foster. Yes, Jane would be there, but not at the time that the meeting would take place.

Holly prepared by packing what little she would take with her. Little trinkets from her childhood were the extent of it. She didn't have much as most of it was in her parents' basement. All things that she would never be able to get back.

At this point, there was nothing she wanted more than living with Loki on Asgard. There was nothing left for her on Earth. No family, no decent job, no man to come home to every night.

This opportunity proved promising for her. She had a real opportunity to have children and make a family with Loki.

_Loki would make an incredible father. _She thought, a small smile playing on her lips. She could picture him chasing their children around the gardens while she curled up on a marble bench to watch.

Maria broke through Holly's thoughts, as the door opened followed by the tall, bulky Asgardian prince that she had sent for.

"Thor," Holly smiled, standing and rounding the desk. He smiled down at her, kissing her hand.

"Miss Killigrew," he replied. "How have you been faring?"

"I've been better." Her smile wavered.

"So has Loki." He said quietly. "Agent Hill said you sent for me. Is there something wrong?"

"I need to get back to him, Thor." Her tear-laden eyes turned on his pained blue orbs. "I need him. He needs me."

"He does need you." Thor confirmed. "Odin has requested that you come back. That is one of the reasons I have returned to Midgard."

"Unfortunately, Dr. Fury has refused the request." Agent Hill stepped in quietly. "Thor and I are going to get you to Asgard, however. We've made the arrangements. You leave tonight."

"I-I…" Holly felt the feeling that she hadn't felt in months. Happiness. Hope. There was warmness in her chest as her heart beat faster, anticipating seeing Loki again. She could already feel his strong arms around her, pulling her into a secure, protective embrace.

"We must to move quickly." Thor said quietly. "The three of us could suffer major consequences before Fury." Holly nodded in understanding. She knew how to slip under the radar. With Maria and Thor's help they could get away with traveling to Asgard.

* * *

Holly slung her bag over her shoulder as Maria waited for her in the living room. Taking once last look around, she took a deep breath and smiled to herself. Soon she would be in Loki's presence, hopefully in his arms and hopefully with their lips pressed together.

"Are your ready?" Maria asked, a small smile on her lips.

"Yes. So ready." Holly's smile grew into a grin. "Thank you so much for everything, Maria." She said sincerely, squeezing her friend's shoulder.

"You deserve it." Maria said simply, opening the door. "After you, Your Highness."

"Stop," Holly laughed, taking a last look at her apartment and heading out the door. Thor waited in the car just downstairs with a piece of the tesseract to get them back to Asgard. Jane waited with him; he would be taking both Midgardian women with him. Two Midgardian princesses for two Asgardian princes (how ironic).

"Hello, Dr. Foster." Holly addressed Jane, sliding into the backseat of the van and setting her canvas backpack at her feet.

"Please call me Jane." The woman smiled, shaking her hand. The two women chatted about Asgard. Both had experienced what it had to offer with the brothers and had similar experiences.

It was nice for Holly to have someone to talk to. She knew she would need that once she got back. Yes, she loved Loki but she always could use a different shoulder to cry on- especially if it concerned her.

They traveled to the same bridge in the city where Thor had taken Loki back to Asgard after the "NYC Incident." A woman on each arm, he nodded to Agent Hill, who gave Holly a long goodbye hug.

"I'm going to miss you so much." Holly whispered in her ear, tears coming to her eyes.

"I'll miss you too. Be sure to visit." Maria teased, rubbing her back. "You can always contact me through Thor." Holly thanked her again before placing her hand on the bit of tesseract. Closing her eyes, she took tightened her hand around the strap of her bag and bit the inside of her bottom lip to hide her growing smile.

She was going to see him.

* * *

The God of Mischief leaned against the cold prison cell wall, his long, slender fingers tracing the cuts on his forehead. Admittedly, he had done this to himself. He went mad with the confinement, bashing his head against the wall and the cell bars. He did it to force Holly out of his head.

He had come to find that there was no cure for a broken heart. He had tried spells to forget her, forget what had happened between them. Nothing prevailed… only his love for her.

Thor came every day to visit him, but he had been particularly sparse the past few days, but his brother had assured him that he would bring something back from Holly. Words if nothing less.

Loki closed his eyes, imagining Holly's touch as she curled up against him in the gardens- her head on his chest; legs nestled between his, her soft curves fitting his hard body like a puzzle.

He would give anything to hold her again.


	3. Chapter 3

"Miss Killigrew, welcome back." The head servant greeted her as Thor returned her to her original chambers.

"Thank you." She smiled at the three women, who held her green, black, and gold dress tailored specially for her. They helped her change quickly, leaving her hair down, and decorating her with a thick gold necklace.

"His Majesty awaits you in the throne room."

"Thank you." Holly said sincerely, covering her body with a black cape. She pulled the hood over her unruly red hair. Two guards ushered her down the long familiar corridor and into the beautiful golden throne room.

Frigga was the first to greet her with a warm smile and a motherly hug. "It is so promising to see you again, dear." Odin nodded to Holly with a small smile.

"Our savior has returned." He teased gently, reaching out to squeeze her hand. Holly smiled at her prospective in-laws.

"I'm so ecstatic to be back." She agreed. A comfortable silence fell over them, but was soon broken by the king.

"I must warn you that Loki is not in the same state of mind that you left him in."

"Thor has kept me informed." Holly smiled sadly. "I hope that I can work my magic again."

"I have no doubt in my mind that you are able." Frigga held the young woman at arms-length. "And the marriage…"

"I very much want to marry him still if he'll have me." Holly replied quietly, a single tear in her eye.

"Oh, he will, darling." Frigga soothed her, bringing her back in for an embrace. "He just needs a bit of comfort."

"I can do that." Holly laughed. Thor appeared with Jane, who had also changed to her Asgardian wardrobe.

"Are you ready to see him?" his loud voice was unusually quiet, as if he were talking to a child. She nodded hesitantly, her heart thumping staccatos against her chest.

Holly followed Thor, her black cape freely flowing behind her as they descended down the cold, wet stairs. He offered his hand to her, being the gentlemanly thing to do. "Thank you." She said quietly. The stairs went on forever. How far below the palace did they keep their prisoners?

Holly shivered at the thought. Her future husband. A prisoner in his own home.

She supposed that he had caused a scare. She knew Loki's temper far too well.

As they reached the bottom, she stood behind Thor. The cold hair swirled around her warm body, drying her sweaty palms.

"Thor, you come bearing news?" a soft, pained voice came from the darkness behind the bars. Holly's body immediately reacted, a warmness pooling in the pit of her stomach.

"No, brother, I've brought you something." Thor said quietly, his large hand on Holly's shoulder. He gently nudged her towards the dark cell.

"Loki?" she said quietly, pushing the hood of her cloak off her head. There was silence for a moment. And then he was at the bars hand reaching for the touch of her delicate skin.

"You are here." He whispered, his hand gently wiping a tear away from her cheek. His expression remained emotionless. All she wanted was a smile from him.

"Yes," she laughed, placing a gentle kiss on his palm with tears in her eyes. Her eyes quickly assessed the wounds to his face and bloody hands. His hand tangled in her red hair a bit roughly, pulling her head back so he could inspect her. His hand suddenly loosened; for fear that he was hurting her.

"You came for me?" He asked, hands shaking as he caressed her face.

"Of course. I love you, Loki." She whispered, her hand searching for his heart through the bars. Finally, she felt the beating, sped up in reaction to her arrival.

"I love you." He whispered back to her, straining against the bars. Pain written on his face, he gently caressed her jawline with his knuckles. "I wish I could hold you."

Holly turned towards Thor, biting her bottom lip. "I know he can't come out... But could I go in with him?" As Thor opened his mouth, Loki spoke.

"No." He shook his head. "You deserve a bed and a good meal. Not a cold cell."

"Thor," she ignored him, eyes pleading. The God of Thunder nodded, unlocking the cell door quickly and letting her in, closing it behind her and locking it in place. Holly hurried to Loki, wrapping her arms tightly around him and burying her face in his chest. His strong arms wrapped around her, lifting her off the ground. Holly laughed, finally placing a kiss on his lips. Loki cradled her neck, deepening the kiss.

"I've missed you so much." She whispered, forehead resting gently against his carefully, avoiding his self-inflicted wounds.

"And I you, my love." He replied, setting her back on the ground, but keeping her body close to his. "Thor, allow her to sleep in my chambers. Feed her well, please."

"No, Loki. I'll stay with you." She said quietly, turning his face back to hers. His eyes softened upon her gaze, glancing down at her lips and back up to her eyes. Her fingers gently traced the blood that caked above his eyebrow.

"No." He said sternly. "I am taking the consequences for my actions and I will not involve you."

"Loki-"

"Thor," he said quietly, gently pushing Holly towards his brother.

"Loki!" She furrowed her eyebrows, glaring at him. "I didn't come all the way from Earth to sleep by myself."

"I want you where I have peace of mind." He said. "You will sleep in my bed. That is an order. It is not up for discussion." Loki's authoritative voice was back, his eyes a bone-chilling blue. Holly knew better than to argue with him now. With a small nod, her shoulders slumped and she exited the cell.

Loki watched as she left, resting his forehead against the bars. One hand reached up to touch his lips, which were still buzzing with excitement.

Did she strike a deal with Thor? Did Odin know she was here?

He supposed none of it mattered, other than her being back on Asgard and still willing to love him.

Slumping against his bed, he felt the exhaustion wash over him, as well as the pain. No longer was he numb.


	4. Chapter 4

Holly lay wide awake in Loki's bed, the green sheets wrapped tightly around her and a thicker black blanket draped over her by her attendants. Her body refused to allow her to sleep. The bed was far too empty without his tall form wrapped around her smaller body.

Sliding from the bed, she collected her cloak and hurried out of the room, down the long corridor and to the stairs that Thor had led her down earlier in the day. Her feet carried her quickly and silently, the trademark of any S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. Hearing the footsteps of the night guards, she dove behind a pillar, wedging herself in between it and the wall. The last thing she needed was a guard dragging her to Odin or Thor. How embarrassing that would be!

Once she escaped down the stairs and to the flat ground, she practically ran to Loki's cell, the bars being the only thing keeping her from him. "Loki?" she whispered, wondering how the prince had not heard her approaching footsteps or felt her presence. He stepped into the light, hand reaching out through the bars once again to cup her cheek. His eyes questioned hers silently.

"I can't sleep." She whispered, hand moving over his and resting the weight of her head in his large palm. With a flick of his free wrist, the bars disappeared and she found herself wrapped in his arms within the cell.

"I believe I told you to stay in my bed tonight." He reminded her, face expressionless towards hers as his hand stroked over her hair gently.

"It's not your bed if you're not in it." She retorted quietly, feeling his long, slender fingers caressing the side of her thigh. A small smirk lit up Loki's features.

"Oh, my beautiful woman." He sighed, his fingers carefully caressing her delicate skin. Holly held him close as he sank onto the bed, pulling her with him. She kissed him gently, her hand sliding down his chest and to the waistband of his trousers. Earning a tired, weak moan, she palmed him gently. "Holly, I…" he trailed, off, burying his face in her hair. Holly pressed her lips to the hollow of his ear, teeth grazing his flesh. Lovemaking just wasn't in the cards. He was far too weak.

"You're too tired." She read his mind, pushing him to lie down. From across the room, she spotted a bowl with clean water and a cloth. "I'll take care of you." Leaving his lap, she retrieved the bowl and brought it to his bedside. She soaked the cloth in the water and wrung it out, preparing him by placing her hand gently over his cheek. "What happened here?" her voice was quietly soothing as she gently dabbed at the cut above his eye.

"I did it." He answered quietly, blue eyes gazing up at her. With a small sigh, she dipped the cloth back into the bowl, the clean water quickly swirling with the god's blood.

"Why, Loki?" she asked, settling her eyes on his. A small shrug was what she received.

"I did not believe you were coming back. I wanted you out of my mind." He finally replied as her eyebrows slanted with worry.

"I promised you I would come back." Hurt laced her voice as she moved to a cut along his hairline.

"I know." He answered, his hand lifting to catch her wrist. "I was wrong." The demigod? Admitting he was wrong?

"I never wanted you to hurt yourself because of me." She whispered, tears gathering in her eyes. Her voice shook. Loki immediately regretted everything he had done in the past six months. He regretted underestimating her. She was a strong woman. So strong. She loved him. What more could he ask for?

"Why are you so tired? You always have energy." She asked quietly.

"Odin weakened my magic." He answered simply. Loki stayed silent as he sat up, taking the bloody cloth from her hand and placing it in the bowl. Carefully, he pulled her to him, wrapping the blanket around them both. Holly looked up at him, finger gently tracing her lips. "You came down to sleep, not take care of me." He said quietly, holding her to him.

"There's so much-" she started, cut off by a slender finger to her lips.

"Shhh, in the morning." He whispered against her hair, hand rubbing her back soothingly. Holly laid her head against his chest, exhaling and closing her eyes.

Loki wished that he could have pleasured her. She deserved the release after what she had done to get here. Instead, she had cleaned his wounds and comforted him. _I should have tried. I should have held her first. _he thought, jaw clenching. He had wanted her so bad.

"Loki," Holly whispered, lifting her head.

"Yes, love." He replied, cupping her cheek gently.

"I love you." She smiled, moving to lie on her stomach between his legs, her head resting atop her hands on his chest.

"And I you, my darling." Loki grinned, lifting his head to place a kiss on her forehead. "Now, sleep." With a small teasing smirk, she wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his chest.


	5. Chapter 5

Loki slept better than ever with his betrothed in his arms that night. They held each other close all night, no matter which position the other switched to. They fit together. It felt so natural. When he woke up the next morning, he woke up with a smile. Her back was to his front, her ass pressed firmly against his crotch. With a small smirk, he pushed his hips up against hers. A small groan left Holly's throat as she stirred, her fingers lacing through his on her stomach. Doing his best to hold back a chuckle, he rolled his hips again, a bit more forcefully this time. This time, she rolled into his body, burying her face in his neck, pushing one of her legs in between his. Loki let out a quiet laugh, wrapping his arms tightly around her and kissing the top of her head sweetly.

"Were you trying to wake me up by humping me?" she slurred sleepily, eyes still closed. Loki threw his had back against the pillows in a laugh, chest shaking.

"Perhaps." He finally answered, watching as a smile came over Holly's lips. Her eyes finally opened as she moved to rest her chin on his chest again.

Off in the distance, they heard heavy footsteps. Holly lunged from the bed, adjusting her shift and pulling her cloak over her head. Loki laughed quietly as she fixed her hair and took a deep breath. With a flick of his wrist, while still laying in bed, he put her back on the other side of the bars.

The footsteps finally approached, Thor being their owner. He grinned, looking between the two. "I thought I would find you here." He addressed Holly, who blushed and nodded. "If you do not protest, I must speak with my brother." Holly nodded again, feeling Loki take her hand through the bars from behind. She turned towards him with a small smile as he kissed the top of her hand.

"I will see you later?" he questioned, thumb caressing hers.

"Of course." She answered quietly. "Any preference as to what I wear the next time I see you?" Holly asked, knowing that she would be bathing and dressing in a matter of minutes.

"Preferably nothing." He quipped with a smirk.

"Behave!" she teased, pointing an accusing finger at her fiancé. She heard Thor's hearty laugh behind her, remembering that he wanted to talk to his brother. Reluctantly, she pulled away and nodded to Thor, heading for the stairs.

Thor stepped closer to the bars, taking a seat in a chair not too far away. Loki took a seat on his bed, facing his brother. "You are happy?" Thor asked, incredibly pleased with how Loki had accepted Holly back into his life.

"Yes," Loki confirmed quietly, biting back a smile. "Tell me, was this your idea or hers?" the God of Mischief leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees.

"Hers." Thor began, a grin on his face. "She contacted me through Agent Hill. Fury denied Odin's request to bring her back, so I brought her back myself." Loki was silent for a moment, looking down at the floor.

"Thank you for all that you have done, Thor." He said quietly, finally bringing his eyes up to meet his brother's. Thor smiled gratefully, nodding.

"You are most welcome. You deserve it, brother." Thor stood. "Which is why I will discuss your release with father today." Loki's eyes widened against his will in confusion. "Do you not see that she brings out the best in you?" Loki nodded in response, smiling to himself. "I will return for you, I'm sure of it."

* * *

Holly sank into her bath, soaking her hair. She couldn't wipe the smile off her face. Never had she slept that well.

Her hair swirled around her, tickling her shoulders and back. The water felt so warm and inviting. She would never be able to pull herself out of the water at this rate. But she knew she had to.

Closing her eyes, she rested the back of her head against the tub and let out a small, content sigh. The only thing that would make this moment better would be if he were behind her, his front to her back, his hands caressing up and down her sides.

"Thinking about me?" his soft voice startled her, knuckles brushing over her collarbone. Holly opened her eyes and grinned up at him excitedly, resting her hand over his.

"Always." She answered, her grin widening as flicked his wrist and appeared naked before her. Loki stepped into the tub behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her back into him. "They let you go?"

"They did." He confirmed, peppering kisses down the column of her neck and across her shoulder. Holly moaned quietly, feeling him harden against the back of her thigh.

"Are you able…?" she trailed off, turning her head towards his. Loki smirked mischievously.

"My darling, I am always able." He nudged her legs apart with his knee and pulled her even closer. "It has been far too long."

"Far too long." She repeated, breathing short. Holly turned in his arms, resting her forehead against his. He kissed her gently at first then got a bit rough, hand greedily pulling her closer by the ass, other hand tangling in her hair and crushing their lips together. "I want you on top." She whispered, pulling away just slightly to look him in the eyes. Loki nodded with a grin, securing his arm around her waist and expertly shifting both their bodies. His hand slithered between them, down her body. Her gasp edged him on as he touched her for the first time in ages.

"Are you ready for me?" he whispered, dipping to place kisses along her collarbone.

"Yes," her answer was automatic, her shaky legs wrapping around his waist. Loki moved back up her body, one hand gripping her thigh gently. Without another word, he entered her, closing his eyes to focus ever fiber of his being on her. "Loki," she breathed, her hands pulling on his shoulders. He complied, carefully lowering himself on top of her.

"I'm not hurting you?" he asked, tenderly brushing stray lock of her soaked hair from her face.

"No," she smiled up at him, biting her bottom lip as he pushed further inside her. Loki growled, teeth grazing her neck as he buried his face against her warm, wet skin. He moved slowly, listening to her pleasured cries. The water in the tub sloshed around them as they moved, mixing with her moans and his growls. Her fingernails dug into his back, marking his pale skin with long, red scratches. Picking up the pace, he repositioned himself, hands gripping the tub on either side of her head.

"Hold onto me." He groaned, feeling her lock her legs and arms around him. Holly muffled her cries into his shoulder, squeezing her eyes shut. His pace was quick, pounding into her. Her teeth bit down into his skin in desperation.

"I'm so close." Holly whimpered. "Loki, please."

"Look into my eyes." He pleaded, taking one hand off the rim of the tub to caress her cheek with his knuckles. That same hand snaked between them once again, rubbing her clit desperately. "Come." He whispered, keeping their eyes locked. "For me, darling." She couldn't take it anymore; body shaking around him, releasing and collapsing in exhaustion. Loki was right behind her, spilling into her and collapsing onto her body. As they sobered, she ran her hand over his black hair, her thumb over his cheek, watching him recover lovingly. "Thank you for coming back to me." He whispered, "Thank you so much, my love."


	6. Chapter 6

Days went by. Loki and Holly spent much of their nights together gave each other a healthy amount of space during the day. He spent time reading in his study, she spent her time walking through the gardens, studying the flowers, having tea with Frigga and Jane.

Today was a bit different; Jane was out with Thor while Frigga had royal duties to attend to with Odin. That left Holly to her own devices. She had already read through a book and picked out a stack of books for the next few days, wandered around the palace, played with the servant's children in the gardens, and now she found herself looking for Loki.

He was in his study, just as she had suspected, sitting at the table, intently reading a large, leather-bound spell book. Silently, she walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck gently, resting her chin on top of his head. One of his large hands came to rest over hers, nuzzling his face into her arm.

"What are you doing?" she asked quietly, placing a small kiss amongst his raven black hair.

"Rereading about the perfection of teleportation." He happily launched into an informative speech about the topic, going a mile a minute. She moved around to his side, leaning against the table and happily taking in all of the information he presented to her. Holly ended up in his lap, fingers intertwined with his. Releasing her hand just briefly, he conjured a green orb and threw it towards the fireplace, lighting the wood and warming the room. Holly watched him in awe; she remained to be amazed every time she did something with his magic.

"Would you like to try?" he asked quietly.

"Oh, Loki… I don't think I-" he silenced her with a finger to her lips.

"Have more faith in yourself." Loki scolded quietly, standing and setting her feet on the ground. He stationed himself across the room from her. "Now, just focus on the energy and let it transfer to your hands." Loki said, his hands outstretched towards her. "Hold your hands out, darling."

She obeyed, watching nervously. In turn, Loki watched her, conjuring a green orb from his palms. Holly channeled her thoughts on the orb and felt a chill wash over her arms. Shivering, she looked up at her betrothed, eyes reflecting her confusion. "Focus, love." He reminded her gently. Nodding, she focused as much as possible.

Suddenly, a green light appeared in her hands, startling her. Looking up at Loki, she found a happy smile lighting up his features, aimed towards her.

The light slowly faded to a turquoise in her palms, brining both their attentions back to it.

"Why did it do that?" she asked quietly. Loki's long fingers rubbed his chin, green eyes reflecting his thought process. "Loki?" He walked towards her, placing a hand over the orb. It brightened into a swirl of red and pink.

"Auras." He finally answered. Holly gave him a quizzical look, watching as he took the orb fully into his palm, changing it back into a swirl of multiple shades of green. With a wave of his hands, the orb vanished into thin air. "I read about them long ago. They reflect personality traits." Loki took a few long-legged strides towards his bookshelves, fingers running over the spines of each, locating a specific title. Finally, he pulled a black book from the shelf, returning to his table. Holly sat beside him as he quickly opened to the designated page and slid it in front of her, his arm snaking around her gently and pulling her into his side. She read the scrawl, focusing specifically on the colors that had appeared in the orb.

"Green… emerald green is a healer, which you are." Holly grinned, resting her head against his shoulder. "Dark green…" she trailed off in hesitation, furrowing her brow.

"Go on," he prodded, squeezing her hip.

"Insecurity… jealousy, resentment…" she whispered, fingers trailing over the words. "Loki,"

"It is true, though, is it not?" he asked her quietly. "All of it has marred my past." Lifting her head off his shoulder, she reached up to turn his head towards hers.

"I wouldn't love you if you were anyone else." Her whisper brought a small, sad smile onto his stoic features.

"Read the explanation for turquoise." He stated, watching as she turned back to the book.

"Sensitive, compassionate, healer, therapist," she listed, closing her eyes at the feeling of his lips against her temple.

"That is an incredibly accurate depiction of yourself." Loki watched her, waiting for her to continue. "And the colors of red and pink?"

"Loving, tender, affectionate…" Holly's tone of voice changed as she bit her bottom lip playfully with a blush. "Sexual."

"Ah, yes." His voice deepened, his hand squeezing her thigh. "When we mesh we become something so… exquisite." Holly moaned quietly as he mouthed her neck, gently brushing her hair back over her shoulder. "Holly," he whispered against her ear, nuzzling his nose into her hair. His teeth, eliciting a whimper from her throat, tugged her earlobe gently. "On the table?" he proposed, sliding a knuckle down her side.

"Oh yes." She breathed with a sultry grin. Loki immediately scooped her into his arms and laid her upon the table, her red curls splaying across the old, dark wood. Quickly, he drew her skirts up her legs and pushed her panties aside. His fingers sought her out, feeling how wet she already was for him. A small, strangled moan left her lips as his hand left her, undoing his trousers. "Hurry, Loki," Holly whimpered. And he did, positioning himself at her entrance and wasting no time thrusting inside of her. They moaned together, reveling in the pleasure that coursed through their veins. She gripped the edge of the table as he thrust into her mercilessly. Her cries heightened in pitch while his fingers dug roughly into the flesh of her hips. His sharp hips repeatedly dug into her soft thighs, bruising her delicate mortal skin. "Yes, Loki! D-Don't be gentle." She moaned, chest heaving as she desperately tried to keep up.

"You love it when your king fucks you, don't you?" he growled through gritted teeth.

"Yes, harder!" she cried out, fingernails digging into wood, splinters cutting her nail bed. Loki pulled her off the table and into his arms in one fell swoop, kissing her roughly. He pushed her up against the wall; replaying the scene in his mind of the night she had approached him in the throne room and professed her love for him while he fucked her.

"Do you remember this?" he whispered in her ear, using slow, tantalizing thrusts to tease her.

"Yes," she breathed, arms wrapping around the back of his neck, fingernails digging into his clothed shoulders.

"The happiest day of my life." he groaned, picking up the pace.

"Fuck me, Loki." She growled in his ear, teeth sinking into his shirt to muffle her screams.

"Come," he growled back at her, fingers caressing her side as he reached down rub circles to her clit. Her body shook and writhed beneath his, walls quaking around him. Finally, her body collapsed, making her back arch off the wall and into her lover's body.

Loki finished off just two thrusts after her, spilling his seed into her and collapsing against the wall. Holly's body shook from over-stimulation as he stayed inside of her, flicking his wrist and moving them to his chambers. He lie them both on the bed, pulling the covers over them and cuddling her close as they sobered.


	7. Chapter 7

"Holly?" Loki called into the library, peeking around the door.

"Yes?" came her small reply as she moved around a bookshelf, shooting a dazzling smile at him.

"What are you up to?" he asked, narrowing his eyes suspiciously as he walked towards her, hands clasped behind his back.

"What ever would make you think that I was up to something, my lord?" she batted her eyelashes, slipping a book back onto the shelf and turning towards him.

"You're always up to something." He retorted, leaning down to place a kiss on her lips. "How was your day?"

"Very good. Yours?" she asked, looking up at him through her long lashes.

"Decent… better now that I've found you." He flirted.

"Such a charmer with your silver tongue." Holly patted his chest, moving around him to continue looking for a book.

"What in the nine realms are you searching for?" he asked, eyes following her.

"Um…" she trailed off, a sheepish smile coming to her lips and a blush staining her already pink cheeks. "A book on Asgardian marriage." Loki raised an eyebrow and tipped his head in curiosity.

"What for?" he paused, holding back a laugh at her embarrassment.

"I… just have a few questions." Holly shrugged, looking away. Loki finally allowed himself a chuckle, taking her chin between his thumb and forefinger, turning her face towards his.

"Questions that I have the ability to answer, yes?" he whispered, leaning towards her. She smiled nervously, clasping her hands in front of her.

"Probably." She replied quietly as he placed a kiss on her forehead then proceeded to lead her over to her comfy chair out on the balcony, where she spent most of her time reading. He sat, patting his lap. Holly sat down, winding her arms around his neck.

"What is that Midgardian holiday with that fat old man who brings the greedy little children gifts? Christ's day?" he teased, tucking a red curl behind her ear. His quick wit was too much for her as she threw her head back in a laugh.

"That would be Christmas and you're referring to Santa." Holly informed him as she sobered.

"The children sit on the old man's lap, yes?" he questioned again.

"Yes, but this isn't quite the same, Loki." She teased, nuzzling her nose against his. "This is much, much better." A small hum left his throat as he kissed the tip of her nose and pulled her closer.

"What questions do you have for me?"

"Firstly," she blushed, looking away momentarily with hesitation. "Am I able to carry your child? I mean… I'm a mortal… is my body strong enough for it?" Loki smiled up at her, squeezing her hip.

"Oh, most definitely. Any complications that could ensue would be strictly natural… nothing to do with you being mortal and I being a god." He explained.

"Secondly, is there a law against an Asgardian marrying a Midgardian?"

"Oh no, love. Definitely not." He furrowed his brows. "I would have to change that if it actually existed." Holly grinned happily, kissing his forehead.

"That's all I really wanted to know." She concluded, kissing him gently.

"If we go through with this marriage there is no "out" so to say." Loki said quietly, "We do not believe in divorce like Midgardians do. This is forever."

"I understand." She whispered back to him, her hand cupping his jawline. "And I'm prepared for that."

"What if you get sick of me?" He was genuinely worried that she would want to leave.

"I won't get sick of you, Loki." Holly laughed quietly, placing a kiss on his chin. "If I thought I would get sick of you, you would have been gone a long time ago." Deciding to give him a bit of reassurance, she spoke again, "Do you know how long my other boyfriends lasted?" Loki felt a pang of jealousy in his chest just at the thought of any other man touching Holly. Reluctantly, he shook his head, eyes watching hers. "No more than five months. Each of them. And there were only three." Holly paused, stepping closer to him. "And you're only the second man to fuck me... The first to make love to me. You're the only man I'll ever have that bond with." A small grin came to Loki's lips as he leaned up to kiss her. Holly pulled him closer with a hand to the back of his neck.

"You're sure?" He whispered as Holly pulled herself closer to his body.

"Of course. Would you like to hear the words come out of my mouth?" She asked, eyebrow raised.

"Yes." He confirmed. Holly backed away just a bit, holding his hands.

"Loki, God of Mischief, demigod, man of higher being... I give myself to you. I will devote myself completely to you. I will be your wife for eternity." She spoke eloquently, looking into his eyes.

"I love you, my beautiful bride." He whispered gently, placing a kiss on her lips. "Thank you."

"For?"

"Those words." He smiled, placing a kiss on her forehead.


	8. Chapter 8

The planning was done. The dress hung in the chamber, blowing in the gentle breeze through the open window. She sat on the bed, legs crossed in front of her, staring into the mirror. Today was the day. No longer would she be Holly Killigrew, S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. Her new title would be princess of Asgard… and she wasn't quite sure how to wrap her head around the notion of it.

She hadn't seen her husband-to-be since the day before when they had quickly stolen a few sensual kisses in the gardens before Frigga could find them and split them up. He had whispered to her how maddeningly in love he was with her, how he could wait to have her completely to himself. To which she replied that he already had her.

A knock on her door startled her from her thoughts, making her stand quickly and adjust bath towel around her torso. The servants entered, bringing the finishing touches and the additional pieces to her dress in, hanging them around the room.

"Are you ready, Miss Killigrew?" the head mistress asked, bowing politely.

"Yes," Holly breathed shakily with a small smile. They pulled the towel off her gently, leaving her cold and uncomfortable. Quickly, they helped her into lace undergarments then into her dress.

"Your Majesty, could you sit?" a servant asked from behind. She obliged and settled into the chair behind her, feeling hands pulled her long red curls away from her neck. The woman worked quickly, pulling multiple strands back with clips until her hair collected into a loose bun of curls at the back of her head. It felt nice to have her heavy hair off the back of her neck as she was nervous and likely would have ran her hands through it for some sort of comfort.

"The jewelry is an early wedding gift from the prince." A gleaming gold tray appeared beside her with green emeralds encrusted with gold. It was simple, yet elegant. The earrings were first, followed by the necklace.

"Almost done, Your Majesty. Just a bit of color above your eyes." Holly nodded, closing her eyes as they continued to work their magic. When they were done, they stepped away, revealing her to the mirror.

She almost didn't recognize herself at first with the lace covering her shoulders. Loki obviously had something to do with the green eye makeup. Whether he had pushed for it or not, she wasn't sure.

"You look absolutely gorgeous, Your Majesty." The servants took their turns gushing over her, making her blush and laugh quietly.

"Thank you, my ladies, for everything." She said quietly, hugging each of them as they walked her towards the door.

"Wait! One more thing!" They donned her veil, flipping it to cover her face gently.

"Thank you!" she called as she descended down the stairs, careful not to trip. The head servant walked her to the ceremonial room, making sure that nothing was out of place. As they approached the stairs, Holly wrung her hands nervously. A bouquet of flowers from the gardens was placed into her grasp and she was nudged up the stairs. Holly ascended, a million of thoughts running through her mind as she reached the top, getting a first glimpse at the humongous wedding that had been put together for Loki and her. Her breath caught in her throat as she took in the crowd of hundreds of people. Her eyes immediately went to Loki, who stood just off in the distance. From that far away, she couldn't judge his reaction to her. He was fairly good at masking his emotions, but could he on a day like today?

She took a deep breath and descended down the stairs and toward the alter, keeping her eyes straight ahead for fear of becoming more emotional and more nervous than she already was. She blocked out everything, keeping her eyes locked on Loki. She had never wanted comfort more in her life; she needed his arms wrapped tightly around her.

Loki watched, taking deep breaths to calm his self. She looked so incredibly amazing. Was he worthy? _Oh gods._

Holly finally ascended the final steps to the alter slowly, taking her time. Loki took her hand gently as she handed the bouquet off to Jane, who stood to her side. Taking both of his hands, she squeezed them and looked up into his green eyes through her veil. He smiled gently, taking one hand away to gently run his knuckle down her veiled cheek.

Odin began his long speech about marriage, but Holly could only concentrate on breathing as she looked up at her husband-to-be. He looked so handsome with his helmet, something he hadn't worn around her since The Avengers had taken her back to Midgard. She had never seen his ceremonial clothing with the gold breastplate and such.

"Holly Killigrew, do you take Prince Loki Laufeyson of Asgard to be your wedded husband?" Odin broke through her Loki induced stupor, making her cheeks rosy.

"I do." She replied with a small grin. Loki squeezed her hands gently, green eyes intensifying as he watched her.

"Loki Laufeyson, do you take Holly Killigrew of Midgard to be your wedded wife?" Odin looked to his youngest son expectantly.

"I do." She heard his deep voice for the first time in what seemed like forever and it sent chills down her spine.

"As king, I now pronounce you man and wife, prince and princess of Asgard." Odin paused, turning to Loki. "You may kiss the bride."

Loki took his hands from her and carefully grasped the edges of the veil, lifting it over her head and settling it behind her. She was breathless as he took her hands once again, pulling her closer and leaning down to place a heat-melting kiss on her lips. Her forehead pressed to his as he pulled away just slightly, grinning down at her as everyone cheered around them.

"You look absolutely stunning." He said just loud enough for her to hear.

"As do you." Holly replied, placing one more kiss on his lips before he returned to full height and led her down the aisle, her hand tucked protectively in the crook of his arm.

She couldn't help but laugh as Thor grasped her hand, placing a quick kiss on her knuckles and booming, "Welcome to the family!" Holly thought for sure that Loki would be glaring daggers at his brother, but she only heard his deep laugh. She was unable to wipe the smile from her face. There was no happier moment in her life than this day. Everything was so perfect.

Loki's dark green cape flowed freely behind them as they descended the stairs and into the reception room. He was grinning as well, holding her hand tightly. Suddenly, he stopped her.

"We're married." He whispered, his long, slender fingers gently sliding into her hair and tipping her face towards his.

"We're married." She repeated, her hands resting on his chest as he leaned down and kissed her deeply. "Finally."


	9. Chapter 9

Holly and Loki sat at the head of the table during the reception, hands never leaving each other. She was so giddy. She was finally married to him.

"Did I mention how exquisite you look?" Loki murmured quietly in her ear, fingers interlocking through hers. A pink blush crept up her neck and to her cheek.

"Maybe once or twice." She whispered as he kissed her gently, his finger gently trailing down her jawline.

"You'll hear it a few times more." He grinned back at her, straightening in his chair. Their fingers stayed locked, resting on his strong, muscular upper thigh. Holly's eyes found Thor and Jane on the dance floor, elegantly dancing some sort of Asgardian way. "Would you like to dance, Princess Holly?" he asked quietly, squeezing her hand. The title was something she would have to get used to.

"Please, Prince Loki." She answered in the same tone, standing as he pushed his chair back from the table. He led her out to an open area and began to guide her as Thor did. Being unbelievably clumsy, she was unable to keep up at first but latched onto the moves.

"You learn quickly." He noted, arm resting around her waist as they circled each other.

"I do." Holly laughed as he spun her. "Hopefully it overrides my clumsiness." Her dress hadn't gotten in the way until the train wrapped around her ankle and caused her to trip. Loki reacted quickly; wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her into his body. Seemingly unfazed, he lifted her off the ground and plopped her back down, continuing the dance.

"You spoke far too soon." He teased her, hand sliding across the small of her back.

"I almost fell in front of all of Asgard." Holly said, embarrassed. He kissed her cheek as the song ended, placing her hand in the crook of his arm.

"I caught you." He grinned. "I would never let you fall."

"I know." She replied, walking closely as they approached a group of people to engage in conversation.

Some were still hesitant to trust Loki after all that he had done. He was the God of Mischief, of course, but he could be trusted if the people would only look deep enough.

Holly stayed quiet throughout the conversation as Loki talked politics and magic; things that she had no knowledge on. Her hand rested in the crook of his arm; thumb running over the fabric that separated their skin. His had gently snaked around her back after awhile, pulling her into his side.

The wine and mead flowed freely until the wee hours of the morning… it was then that Loki decided that he couldn't wait for his wedding night any longer. They said their goodbyes, trying not to rush out the door, but they were soon on their way up the stairs to their chamber, pinning each other against the wall along the way, pressing rough kisses to each other's necks and lips. Finally, they reached the door, smirking at each other.

"My wife," he scooped her off the ground and into his arms, using a flick of his wrist to open the door. "Shall we?"

"Oh, God. Please." She moaned playfully. Loki chuckled, closing the door behind him and gently setting her on the floor. The room was covered in a dim candlelight, the brightest being by the bed, which was covered in rose petals. "Loki?" she asked, turning to find him already shirtless, left only in his trousers and boots. He moved to stand right behind her, running his fingers down her arm slowly. Holly turned her head to look at him, met by his lips pressing against her temple. Her eyes fluttered closed as he intertwined their fingers, pulling her back against his body. One hand moved to the back of her dress, unbuttoning each button slowly, revealing her beautifully pale skin. His lips placed gentle pecks down the side of her face and to her shoulder, pushing the lace off gently. His free hand moved to her stomach, thumb gently massaging her skin through her white dress. She let out a shaky breath as he pulled the dress down to her hips. "Did you do all this?" Holly finally asked, kissing the side of his head as he left a mark on her shoulder.

"Yes," he mumbled against her skin, lifting his head to look into her eyes.

"You're wonderful, you know that?" she whispered, turning in his arms to gaze up at him. Loki smiled as she rolled onto her tiptoes, placing a kiss on the tip of his nose. His hand cupped her jawline gently as he kissed her deeply.

"I'm going to make love to you tonight." He whispered in her ear, breathing in her heady scent.

"Loki, please." She whimpered, hands dragging down his long arms and to his palms, interlocking their fingers. He turned her back around and motioned to the bed.

"Kneel and face forward." He instructed gently, pressing a hand to the small of her back. She obeyed and he began to pull the pins from her hair, placing each in a bowl with an audible "clink." With her curls left flowing freely down her back, he placed the bowl on a table near the bed and returned to her, sliding a hand around her waist and flipping her onto her back. Holly lay with her legs dangling off the bed, hair and arms splaying around her head. He grinned down at her as she began to slide her body backwards on the bed. His hands gripped the bottom of her dress, pulling it off her body swiftly. She was left in her corset and underwear, blushing beautifully as he crawled up the length of her body, placing small kisses onto her soft skin. His knee nudged her legs apart so he could settle between them, resting on his forearms so he could place kisses onto her lips effortlessly, brushing the hair out of her eyes. Holly's hands moved up the length of his torso, memorizing every muscle. He unclasped her bra and threw it to the side, beginning a loving attack on her breasts. She whimpered and squirmed beneath him, nails raking up his shoulders. A small chuckle left his throat.

"Kiss me." She murmured, pulling on his arms.

"As you wish, my love." He teased gently, slipping a hand inside her underwear to rub her swollen lips as he accommodated her. Earning a gasp, he slipped the underwear down her legs and tossed them with the corset. He sped up the process by flicking his wrist and allowing his pants and boots to disappear into thin air. "So ready for me." Loki mumbled, moving back up her body and positioning himself at her entrance. Locking their eyes, he pushed into her, his fingers gently trailing over her cheekbone. She moaned quietly. Once he had filled her, he began to pull back just a bit. Her legs locked tightly around his waist. He was incredibly slow with his thrusts, focusing on kissing and feeling her body beneath his.

"I love you so much." She whispered, feeling his hand trail down to her clit.

"I love you more." He replied, rubbing patterned circles with his thumb until she let out a high-pitched cry, walls quaking around him and leading him into his own collapse.

Loki rested his head on her shoulder, staying inside of her as they sobered. When he went to move, she stopped him. "This is the closest I've ever felt to you… don't move." With a small smile, he rolled both their bodies to the side, staying inside of her as they drifted to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Holly sauntered through the corridors, feeling the sun caress her exposed arms and neck. Her new dress was a navy blue with wide straps and beading around the neckline. It flowed freely, which made it easier for her to move around and stay cool.

It had been a few weeks since their wedding and the newly married couple was thoroughly enjoying their marriage life. The nights were long. Not that either of them would protest. The days were meant for recuperating.

She happened upon Lady Sif and The Warriors Three training in the battlefield just outside the gardens after enough walking. Silently, she watched. Their movements quick and incredibly accurate. No wonder there were so many legends about the battles that Thor had led them into.

"Would you like to learn?" Sif called, startling Holly from her deep thoughts.

"I would." Holly called back after slight hesitation. Sif and The Warriors Three hadn't been exactly forthcoming in welcoming her. She feared that it was because of her relationship and now marriage with Loki.

"A princess needs to know her battle skills, even if she's merely a Midgardian." Sif teased good heartedly. "Would you like to start training with me?"

"Please." Holly answered with an excited grin. The thought crossed her mind that she should ask Loki first, but she decided that it could be a surprise. They trained for a few hours and Sif was already impressed with how much she already could do.

"You could be a useful asset to us." Sif said happily, clasping Holly's shoulder. "We could become great friends."

"I hope that we do." Holly agreed, fixing her dress.

"We're going on a hunt tomorrow… Would you like to join us?" Holly hesitated again, biting her bottom lip. Loki may not like that... she would have to ask with him being her husband now.

"I would love to." She finally answered with a nervous smile.

* * *

Loki looked menacingly stunning in his full uniform as he came into the dining room. His long green cape flowed freely behind him as he followed Odin and Thor. He sought out Holly first, placing a kiss on her lips gently and asking how her day was. She decided to wait until after dinner when they were alone to ask. They didn't need an argument in front of the family.

They finished dinner in a good amount of time and Loki led her to their chambers, starting to kiss her before they had even gotten in the door. Her head was too busy swimming we her nervousness. All she wanted to do was go on the hunt with Sif tomorrow.

"What's wrong, my love?" Loki stopped kissing her, whispering gently and tipping her chin up with his index finger. His eyes were so worried, eyebrows raised and creating worry lines on his forehead.

"Could I go on a hunt tomorrow with Sif?" she blurted out, blushing nervously. Loki's brows quickly furrowed, eyes flashing with confusion. Hurt came next.

"Why?" he asked quietly, taking his hands off her.

"She asked me…" Holly trailed off, starting to panic.

"No." he stated, eyes boring into hers. She bit her bottom lip, feeling a rush of confidence through her chest.

"Why not?" she demanded.

"I don't trust Lady Sif." Loki said simply, backing her up towards the bed. "They committed acts of treason when I was on the throne, during Thor's banishment. They have never liked me."

"Loki," Holly started, reaching for his hand. Pulling away, he shot a look at her.

"Tell me you won't go." He pleaded.

"If it means that much to you, I won't." she whispered, taking his hands. Loki smiled sadly down at her, kissing her lips gently. His mood didn't change as they climbed into bed together, curling up, as they did like most nights and sleeping in each other's embrace.

She was still going to go. He just wouldn't find out.


	11. Chapter 11

Holly woke earlier than her husband, carefully squirming out of his arms and hurrying over to her wardrobe. "Holly?" Loki's sleepy voice came from the bed. She turned quickly, smiling sheepishly.

"I'm going to the bathroom, love. Go back to sleep. I'll be right back." She whispered gently, placing a kiss on his forehead. With a small smile, he nodded and buried his face into her pillow.

"Hurry." He murmured as she ran a hand over his hair.

"I will." Holly hurried back over to her wardrobe, pulling a bag out from behind it and slinging it over her shoulder. She was quick to slink out of the room and down the stairs to where she could change her clothing into a warrior's outfit. Soon, she joined Sif and The Warriors Three at the stable where they awaited her arrival.

"Good morning, Your Majesty." They bowed and nodded to her.

"Good morning." She greeted them with a bright smile, taking the reins of her horse, Katrin, who was a gift from Thor and Jane. "Morning, girl." She whispered to the huge animal, patting her neck. "Are you ready to go on a hunt?" The horse pawed at the ground as Holly climbed onto Katrin's back with the help of Fandral.

They headed away from the palace and to the woods where Loki had taken her into a few times before.

"Are you ready for a bit of fun, Your Majesty?" Sif teased, her horse pawing at the ground impatiently.

"I was born ready, Sif." Holly grinned, moving Katrin forward.

Oh he would be so angry with her.

But she couldn't think about that now. She deserved to have a bit of fun outside the palace.

Once they had reached their hunting spot, they tied their horses up and continued on foot. As they walked, Holly felt increasingly guilty. It wasn't too late to turn back and crawl back in bed with her husband… if she knew the way back to the palace by herself.

They heard a twig snap just off in the distance and the five of them froze, weapons ready. All of a sudden, a huge, scaly, green monster with green antlers appeared in front of Holly and Sif. It roared and pounced, making Holly react quickly, jumping to the side and slashing at the monster's leg. Fandral backed her up, stabbing up into the beast. But the Bilgesnipe was faster, backhanding him into a tree. As Sif distracted the animal, Holly climbed up a tree, high enough to be just above the beast. Drawing her sword back, she fully prepared herself to sever the beast's head from its body, but she was stopped by a slash and sudden pain to her diaphragm. Slumping against the tree branch, she let out a small, startled whimper and carefully dropped herself to the ground.

The monster was taken care of by Lady Sif.

"Are you hurt?" Sif called, back to the downed woman, as she made sure that the Bilgesnipe was down for good.

"Yes," Holly called back, taking short, pained breaths. Her hand pressed to the wound, pulling it back only to find her blood angrily dripping down her arm.

Oh Loki was going to kill her. She was as good as dead.

Everything went black as she whimpered his name, curling up into a ball on the forest floor.

* * *

She woke to a shuffling around her bed. Wait. Her bed. How in the hell did she get back to the palace? Her eyes searched, finding a smaller woman covering her wounds.

"Your Majesty," the girl bowed, quickly moving to her bedside table. "Can you sit up?" Holly could with some help, propping herself up with pillows against the headboard. "You're very lucky, Your Majesty."

"Oh yes. Thank gods for Sif." She said quietly, inspecting her bandaged wounds.

"Oh, and congratulations." Instant confusion came over face.

"For?" Holly question, furrowing her brows.

"You are with child, Your Majesty. You did not know?"

"No, I didn't." Holly's heart leapt and a hand instantly went to her abdomen. She began to count back to her last period, which had been before the wedding by three weeks. It had been a total of seven weeks.

Oh no.

How would Loki react? Was he ready for a child?

"Do not use any sort of magic to heal yourself; it may disturb the child's development." The girl's voice became more distant. Her thoughts overtook her once again and she stared down at her stomach for what seemed like ages.

Looking up, she realized that the girl had left her. Loki had taken her place. There were visible tears in his green eyes, making her heart sink instantly. He was silent as he stood at the foot of the bed, studying her body for any injuries. Holly stayed silent and completely still, as if she were prey on the verge of being attacked by a predator.

"I told you not to go." Loki spoke, his tone menacingly quiet. Taking her bottom lip into her mouth, she diverted her gaze and covered her face in shame.

"I know," was all she could muster. He stood across from her, face emotionless, hands held in front of him. "I'm so sorry." Holly whispered, a single tear rolling down her cheek. He heard one small, shaky sob and that was all he could take, releasing his hands and allowing them to swing at his sides. Slowly, he walked over to the bed, as not to startle his injured wife. He sat carefully, taking her hand gently, pulling it away from her face then the other. Cupping her cheeks, he brushed her tears away with his thumbs, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"All that matters is that you are safe." He whispered, pressing their foreheads together. "Shall I heal you?" he asked quietly, one hand moving to her stomach.

"No!" her sudden outburst startled the both of them. Holly clutched her stomach protectively. "No, Loki."

"Holly?" her husband questioned, eyes searching hers. "Why?"

"I…I'm…" she trailed off, taking a few deep breaths to calm herself. Loki's eyes widened, looking down at her stomach then back to her eyes.

"With child?" he finished for her, earning a nod and a tearful gaze. His hand gently covered hers as he leaned forward, kissing her deeply. When he pulled away, she found a grin on his lips. "My heir." He spoke again, carefully gathering her into his arms protectively. Holly tucked her head beneath his chin and began to compose herself. "No more hunts, do you understand?" he said quietly, squeezing her hand.

"Of course." She agreed, cuddling into his chest as he lay back amongst the pillows.


	12. Chapter 12

Loki stalked through the palace at a quick pace, determination and frustration radiating off his pale skin. Holly had finally fallen into an herb-induced sleep in his arms after a few hours, her pain being a bit too much to handle. Since the pregnancy made it impossible for him to heal her she would have to try and bear it.

As the prince approached the stables the stable hands began to bow, confusion on their faces as he did not attend to his horse at this time of night. "Where are Lady Sif and the Warriors Three?" He asked a young boy, who was not much older than eight.

"L-Lady Sif is attending to the princess's horse and… and cleaning her wounds, sire." The boy stammered, bowing as Loki made a beeline for Katrin's stall. He made no sound as he approached Sif from behind, yanking her arm and throwing her back against the stall wall. Katrin jumped, pawing at the ground out of sudden stress. Loki soothed her with a palm to her neck and a few gentle whispers before grabbing Sif by the neck and pushing her against the wooden wall, lifting her until her feet barely touched the ground.

"Do I have your attention now, Lady Sif?" He spat angrily. The woman was useless against him, gasping for any bit of oxygen she could get into her lungs. "You would find it in your best interests to stay away from my wife… Especially after endangering her and our unborn child today." Tightening his fingers around her windpipe, he looked her dead in the eye. "I would hate to see what could happen to you should you approach her with such a proposition again. Do I make myself inexplicably clear?" Sif gasped a confirmation, crumbling to the ground as he released her. He strode away without a second glance, nodding to the bowing child respectfully.

Feeling her sore neck, Sif took deep, calming breaths. She was a warrior but no one could stand up to the likes of the territorial, protective prince. Slumping back against the wall of the stall, she sighed. It was a shame. Sif had waited for a woman as strong as herself to come to Asgard.

* * *

Loki smiled happily to himself as he looked out over Asgard, the moonlight glinting off his raven locks. She carried his child. He was so ready. He had wanted a child of his own for ages. He had silently hoped that she would become pregnant soon.

She walked up behind him silently, winding her arms around his waist and resting her head against his back. Her very subtle baby bump brushed against his ass, making him grin instantly.

"You're warm." She said, muffled by this clothing while she burrowed closer to him. Chuckling, Loki spun in her embrace, wrapping his arms around her tightly. He kissed the top of her head and smiled into her red curls.

"How are you feeling?" he asked quietly, "Better, I hope?"

"Yes, much." She answered. "I had to get out of bed. I needed to move."

"I understand." He laughed lightly, resting his cheek against the top of her head.

"Are you still okay?" her voice was small.

"With?" he asked, pulling back to look her in the eye.

"Having this baby." She worried her brows, eyes questioning.

"Of course, my love…" he trailed off, tipping her chin up to place a gentle kiss on her lips. "Why do you doubt it?"

"I don't know…" she trailed off, feeling his warm breath against her scalp. "Everything is happening so fast."

"Are you okay with it?" he asked quietly.

"Yes." She answered instantly, feeling his arms squeeze her closer. Loki smiled and closed his eyes, inhaling her scent.

"I like that you left your hair down today." He complimented, running his hand over her hair until he reached her lower back.

"Thank you." She flushed a bright red, kissing his collarbone.

"I very much enjoy this dress as well." He commented. "As much as I would rather it on our bedroom floor." Holly smacked him playfully, shaking her head. He captured her hand, bringing it to his lips.

"You're going to have to start behaving yourself…" she watched him closely through narrowed eyes.

"Ah yes. We wouldn't want to frighten the infant, would we?" he teased.

"If there is any frightening it's going to be your fault." She raised her eyebrows, holding back a laugh.

"Is it?" he said, voice low and suddenly very sensual. Her eyes widened involuntarily as he stepped as close as possible, erection rubbing against her stomach. Loki smirked as he lowered his lips to her neck, teasing her glowing, soft skin. A small whimper left her throat and she clutched his forearms.

"Don't do this to your horny pregnant wife." She pleaded playfully.

"It isn't my fault that you cannot resist me and my charms." Loki's wit was as quick as ever as he kissed her cheek, her forehead, and her lips. "Would my horny pregnant wife allow me to take care of her… horniness?" he insinuated with a sexy smirk. Holly practically dragged him back into their bedroom, drawing the curtains closed.

As Holly pushed him on the bed, she noticed the amount of mud on his boots. Curiously, she put her hands on her hips and cocked her head. "Did you go somewhere tonight?" Lifting his head off the pillows, he nodded.

"The stables." He answered.

"What were you doing there?" Holly asked, furrowing her eyebrows as she pulled the boots off and tossed them to the side.

"Teaching someone a lesson." He smirked as she untied her bodice slowly. This made her freeze.

"Who?" she asked quietly.

"It doesn't matter-" he started, sitting up and reaching for her.

"Who, Loki?" Holly demanded, crossing her arms.

"Lady Sif, I-" he was cut off by Holly's eyebrows practically flying off her forehead they moved so quickly.

"_What?!_" she breathed, feeling her temper flare. "What the fuck did you do to her?" Loki became angry, standing to tower over her.

"I told her to stay away from you. I-" he stepped towards her, only to be met by her pushing him backwards.

"What gives you the right-" she cut herself off, eyes searing with anger and frustration. "I'll go make this right. I always do." With that, she turned on her heel and stormed out the door, leaving a confused and seething Loki in her wake.


	13. Chapter 13

Holly could feel the blush of anger spreading over her cheeks as she hurried down the stairs and away from her husband. She couldn't believe him! How dare he do that to Sif when it was not her fault in the least? Clenching and unclenching her fists, she hurried to Sif's chambers and knocked on her door quickly. When it finally opened, Sif's eyes widened and she moved to close the door.

"Please, Sif. I mean you no harm. Let me explain." Holly said calmly, taking deep breaths. The other woman paused and nodded hesitantly. Stepping inside, Holly took notice of the large purple bruises around Sif's throat. "Oh my God. He didn't." Holly breathed, gingerly touching the marks. Once again, Sif nodded reluctantly. Holly's heart dropped. "I'm so sorry, Sif. I don't expect you to ever forgive me... or him, for that matter. This was completely my fault and he knows that." Sif elevated her hand to stop her, shaking her head.

"I should have known better to invite you." She said quietly, avoiding eye contact. "I think it's best we don't make plans again."

"Sif, please." Holly begged. "You one of my only friends here. I can't imagine losing you… I-I will be sure that Loki does not come near you like this again."

"I cannot risk it, Your Majesty." Sif said, "I must ask you to leave." Holly opened her mouth to protest, but slumped her shoulders in defeat instead. With one last hurt glance at the woman who was once her friend, she retreated out the door quickly, avoiding the confused and curious glances of the servants.

Oh, Loki was in trouble.

Slowly, Holly made her way back to their bedroom, feeling the tears build in her sad brown eyes. Once she slipped inside the door, she found Loki sitting on the bed, hands gripping his knees as he looked up at her, gauging her mood. When he saw the tears trailing down his cheeks, the guilt climbed into his chest immediately. His fingers tightened around the fabric of his trousers, wanting to run to her and comfort her. The look in her eyes told him to stay away. The silence hung thick in the air making it uncomfortable and weary. Loki felt drained and physically strained, joints and muscles retaining the tension.

"A-Are you trying to make it so I-I have no one here?" she finally spoke, stumbling over her words. Loki watched her, standing warily. She backed up towards the door until she felt the cold wood.

"Holly, please." He whispered, freezing in place.

"You hurt her, Loki! How could you?" she whispered, tears staining her beautiful green dress.

"I only did what I thought was in the best interest for you." He confessed.

"The-The marks on her neck… they were purple and hand-shaped… and-and I feel like that is something you could do to _me_." She sobbed, legs giving out from under her and collapsing to the floor. He was immediately appalled by his actions, running to her aid and scooping her into his strong arms.

"I could never do that to you." He assured her, face buried in her red locks. "I would never be able to live with myself if I laid a hand upon your delicate skin." Holly gave up the fight, turning into his body and burying her face in his chest. "I love you so much. I adore you. I could never…" he trailed off, fearing that he would repeat himself too much. "I will go to Lady Sif tomorrow and apologize… and-and revoke my threat, if that would please you." Loki compromised desperately.

"It would." Holly affirmed shakily, clinging to him as he pulled her from the ground and brought her to the bed. Carefully, he stripped her dress from her and nestled her among the warm blankets. He soon followed in nothing but his trousers, molding his body against hers and kissing her shoulder. Her breaths were uneven as she calmed herself.

"I am so sorry." He murmured against her skin, trailing kisses across her shoulder. "It will never happen again." She rolled towards him, revealing her red eyes and tear stained cheeks. Loki's hear shattered into a million pieces knowing that he had disappointed her.

"We've come so far… why now?" she whispered as his thumbs brushed away her stray tears.

"Because it involved you." He whispered back to her. "I could not stand the thought of losing you… I could never live without you."

"I love you, Loki, but you cannot just run around doing that. Sif is one of my only friends in this kingdom and I must keep her close." Receiving a reluctant nod, she kissed his forehead.

"Are you still mad at me?" his voice was innocent, eyes questioning hers.

"Yes. It will take awhile for me to get over this. Just give me time." Holly replied, tucking her head beneath his chin. With a sigh, Loki ran a hand over her hair.

At least she didn't run away. At least he didn't lose her for good.

Loki quickly realized what he had done and the guilt was too much for him to bear. He needed to be much more careful with his actions- especially with a child on the way. He could only protect Holly so much without being overbearing or scaring her away.

He feared that he would be overprotective of their child… he didn't just fear it- he knew it. Holly would want to kill him by the end of the first year.

Holly stirred with a shaky sigh, adjusting into a more comfortable position facing away from him and settling back into sleep. Tightening his arms around her, he burrowed his face further into her hair. One of his hands pulled the blankets further over her bare skin, warming her within the confines of the cold palace. He placed a kiss on her crown and closed his eyes, hoping that tomorrow would be a better day for both of them.


	14. Chapter 14

Loki was the first to wake the next morning after a fairly fitful night's sleep. He slipped from the bed, leaving Holly's sleeping form undisturbed and clutching his pillow. He dressed quickly and left their chambers, seeking out his adopted brother in the dining hall. There was no doubt in his mind that he had already heard of his wrongdoings towards Sif. More likely than not, Thor would be furious.

"Loki," a small, clearly Midgardian voice came from behind him. He turned to find Jane.

"Do you know where I could find Thor?" he asked quietly, not wanting another run-in with one of the few women in the palace.

"He's still asleep." She smiled gently. "Is there something I could help you with?" He quickly realized that Holly and Jane were quite similar in that they liked helping people. Was that simply a Midgardian woman trait?

"I…" he stopped himself, wondering if he would wait.

"I heard about what happened with Lady Sif… is that what you were coming to Thor about?" she asked, eyes knowing. With a nod, he sat beside Jane on a marble bench within the corridor.

"Holly wants me to apologize." He stated, wringing his hands uncomfortably. Jane nodded with a small smile. "Can you help me?"

"Yes." She confirmed. "All you really have to do is make it come from the heart, Loki. I think we both know that you most likely don't care about what Sif thinks on the matter, but you need to make her think you do… for Holly's sake." Loki nodded reluctantly. "I've heard stories about your… silver tongue… this would be a great time to put it to good use." With a smug smile, Loki stood and nodded.

"Thank you, Jane." He kissed the top of her hand and retreated into the dining hall, where Lady Sif and the Warriors Three sat, eating their breakfast. Fandral was the first to snap in to action, standing and starting towards Loki. "I mean no harm. I merely wish to speak with Lady Sif."

"After what you did last night in the stables, I don't think so."

"Fandral, stop it." Sif said authoritatively, standing from her spot at the table. "What do you want, Loki?"

"I wish to apologize." He said quietly. "I completely overreacted… and it will never happen again. I do not expect you to forgive me, but please do not hesitate to approach Holly. She needs your friendship and I am wrong to deny either of you that." Pausing, he looked down at his feet. "I apologize from the bottom of my heart. It was wrong of me." Sif nodded in acceptance as he headed back out the door, hands clasped behind him. Jane had disappeared in the time that he had gone into apologize, so Loki decided it would be best to head back to bed with his wife and hopefully make it so she wasn't mad at him.

Holly was still asleep when he reached the side of the bed, stripping his clothes off once again and crawling into bed behind her, pulling her sleeping body in between his legs and resting her head on his chest. She woke just slightly, wrapping her arms around his middle and burrowing her face into his bare skin. His hand gently ran over her hair, coaxing her to wake up. A small groan left her throat as she pulled the comforter over her further.

"Loki?" she whispered groggily, lifting her head from his chest.

"Yes, darling." He replied, tipping her chin up to place a kiss on her lips. "Good morning."

"Mmm, morning." She murmured, eyes finally opening to greet him. "How long have you been awake?"

"About an hour." He answered quietly, watching as she pulled herself further up onto his body and cuddled into his embrace.

"Are you prepared to talk to Sif today?" she asked quietly, playing with his fingers that rested on her stomach.

"I have already approached her this morning." Loki replied. Her movements froze as her gaze shot to his. "I apologized and revoked my threat."

"What did she say?" Holly asked, clearly surprised. His fingers intertwined through hers and he lifted them to his lips, kissing them lightly.

"She said nothing. A look of surprise was it." He divulged, closing his eyes and running her knuckles along his jawline. "I would do anything to give you happiness."

"I know." She whispered, pressing her forehead against his. "You have no idea what this means to me, Loki." He smiled gently, closing his eyes and pressing a kiss to her lips. "Thank you."

"It will never happen again." He assured her.

"It better not." There was a teasing tone to her voice. A chuckle left his throat as she started placing kisses down his neck.

"Am I forgiven?" he rasped, feeling her hand trace the muscles of his abdomen.

"You may be forgiven but I'm not over it yet, Loki. That will take some time." She whispered, placing a kiss on his chest before carefully rolling off him and heading towards the bath.

"I will accept that." He grinned, following her closely. As he started to follow her into the tub.

"Ah, ah, ah. I need some alone time, Your Majesty… but I would be incredibly grateful if you went and brought some breakfast back for the baby and I." Holly stopped him with a hand to his stomach, batting her eyelashes up at him.

"Is this going to help you 'get over it'?" he asked, eyebrow quirked.

"Perhaps, my love." She grinned, running her fingers along the inside of his wrist.

"Mmm, consider it done then." Loki leaned down, meeting her with a deep kiss and started back off towards the dining hall, leaving his wife to relax and focus on how the next nine months were going to play out.


	15. Chapter 15

A few months had passed since Loki's incident with Sif and all seemed much better; Sif and Holly had reconciled and had agreed that it wasn't in Holly's best interest to start training or go on hunts anytime in the near future.

Holly's belly had grown quite a bit and there was no doubt in anyone's mind that she was carrying a demigod. She glowed. Neither she nor her husband could wipe the smiles off their faces whenever the baby was mentioned… which was almost always.

Loki sauntered through their room, flipping through a book that Holly had left on a table next to their bed. He was thoroughly immersed in "The Complete Works of Shakespeare." The book included intellectual analysis, which helped him understand exactly what points he was trying to get across with his unique form of the English language.

He came to rest as he began reading Sonnet 116, which described how true love conquers all. A small smile came to his lips as he sank to sit on the bed, long fingers caressing the words as he thought about his wife. Hearing the door open and close, he looked up to find his wife, heading towards him, hand resting on her stomach.

"Hello, my inexplicably stunning wife." Loki addressed her happily, pulling her into his arms as she approached him. "I have something to read to you."

"Do you?" Holly replied, willing the blush away from her cheeks and eyeing her Shakespeare book that was settled in his lap. Releasing her, he motioned for her to sit and took the book back into his hands.

"Let me not to the marriage of true minds  
Admit impediments. Love is not love  
Which alters when it alteration finds,  
Or bends with the remover to remove:  
O no! it is an ever-fixed mark  
That looks on tempests and is never shaken;  
It is the star to every wandering bark,  
Whose worth's unknown, although his height be taken.  
Love's not Time's fool, though rosy lips and cheeks  
Within his bending sickle's compass come:  
Love alters not with his brief hours and weeks,  
But bears it out even to the edge of doom.  
If this be error and upon me proved,  
I never writ, nor no man ever loved."

When he finished, he turned to find a tear dripping down her cheek. "How did you know that this was my favorite?" she asked quietly, throwing her arms around him.

"I didn't; it reminded me of you." He smiled, wiping her tears away gently. Placing a kiss on top of her head, he wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"My God. I'm so horny right now." Holly laughed through her tears, burying her face in her husband's neck. With a deep chuckle, he pushed her back onto the bed and hiked her skirt up over her hips. "Are you sure?" she asked, biting her bottom lip nervously as he pulled her underwear down her legs and tossed it to the side.

"Oh, just a little bit of fun, darling. You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my life. I must have you." He murmured, dipping his mouth to tongue her, earning a surprised gasp. She couldn't see him over her baby bump, but she knew exactly what he was doing. One finger slipped inside of her, then another as he began to work her, earning himself moans of pure pleasure.

"I want you inside me, Loki." She breathed, hands clenching the covers of the bed.

"Your wish is my command." Loki replied. As not to hurt her or the baby, he rolled on to his back and pulled her on top of him, straddling his hips. Holly reached between them and pulled his trousers down over his hips, his hardened member springing free. At once, she lowered herself onto him, moaning happily. Loki growled and gently pulled her down to kiss him deeply. "Go ahead, my love, and relieve your 'horniness…' and mine, if you don't mind."

"I don't mind… one… bit." Holly trailed off, moaning as she sunk down onto him. His hands held her hips, keeping her upright as she slid up and down his shaft. Her hands joined his as she cried out, hips rotating desperately. "Oh my… I'm sorry, baby. It doesn't take much for me to come." She whimpered, feeling herself grow closer and closer.

"It's alright, darling. I'm close as well." He persuaded, leaning up to kiss her deeply. She held him there, wrapping her arms around him as she continued to fuck him. "Oh yes. Fuck me." He groaned, squeezing her ass with both hands. Holly cried out, pressing her forehead against his as her orgasm overtook her and she collapsed against his body tiredly. Loki finished just a few thrusts after her, sinking his teeth into her shoulder and falling onto his back, pulling her with him. She pulled the covers over them just as there was a sharp rap on the door, scaring them both out of their wits. Thor burst through the door, not phased by the couple semi naked in their bed.

"Loki, come quickly. It's mother." Was all it took for Loki to spring out of the bed and don his clothing, pressing a quick kiss to her cheek and mumbling that he would be back for her later.


	16. Chapter 16

Hours had passed and a nervous Holly still awaited her husband's return. She had paced, she had tried reading, she had asked a servant to update her on what was going on, but there was nothing that could cure the helplessness she felt in the pit of her stomach. If Frigga was merely ill, Loki would have returned for her already, wouldn't he?

Night was upon them now and he still hadn't returned. Holly had grown weary, curled up under the covers of their bed, but staring at the ceiling unable to sleep. Just as she drifted off finally, the door opened and shut quietly. She sat up quickly, ignoring the dizziness and crawled to the foot of the bed. Loki stepped into the dim candlelight.

His usually pale face was a deep red, red rings specifically around his beautiful green eyes, which now carried sadness. Frustration tensed the muscles in his back as he pulled his clothing off in jerky movements.

Holly scrambled off the bed and to his aid, gently tugging his hands away from his clothing and taking it off herself. His body swayed tiredly and he rested his chin on the top of her head. Once she had finished, she led him to the bed and lifted the covers for him, motioning for him to crawl under. He obeyed, closing his eyes as sobs wracked his body. Holly was truly scared, leaning over him and rubbing his bare side, placing a gentle kiss on his shoulder.

"Loki, what happened?" she asked quietly.

"My mother… s-she…" he took deep breaths to calm himself, clutching her hands in his, "was kidnapped… there is a-a possibility that she is d-dead." Holly's heart shattered in that instant. She pulled him into her arms as tightly as possible, placing a kiss on the top of his head. "Thor and I are leaving tomorrow. We are to find her."

"How long will you be gone?" she asked, fearing the worst.

"As long as it takes." Loki replied, his large hand covering her bulging stomach. "I promise I will come back as soon as I can."

"I understand." Holly said quietly. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her tightly against him. This was their last night together for gods knew how long. She took her time feeling every muscle, divot, and sharp bone in his body, remembering the feeling of him.

So many questions stewed in her mind. What did it mean for Frigga? How would it affect her husband? Their child?

Loki drifted into a fitful, restless sleep, clinging to his pregnant newlywed wife. He didn't want to let go this soon after their marriage, possibly doomed never to return if things didn't go according to plan.

* * *

Loki collected his pack silently, feeling his favorite pair of warm brown eyes on him as he moved. He couldn't bring himself to look at her after breaking down in front of her last night. He was supposed to be strong for her and he had failed at that. On top of that, he was leaving and he didn't know how to say goodbye. They had been attached at the hip since she had returned. This would be a huge change for both of them. Her fingers gently wrapped around the inside of his arm as she rested her head against his shoulder, keeping her eyes on her hand that travelled down to interlock with his. He felt a tear drip onto his clothed arm and immediately caught her chin in his fingers, tipping her face to meet his. Silently, he pressed a kiss to her forehead, the tip of her nose, and finally her lips.

He began to walk towards the door and prepared himself to head for the stables, leading her along. Her head rested wearily against his shoulder as they walked, her hands clasped around one of his. They soon reached where they would say goodbye and he turned towards her in preparation.

Holly pressed her forehead to her husband's in silence, eyes closed as she tried to remember every single thing about the moment. His warm breath against her lips, his strong arms wrapped around her waist, lips gently caressing her skin.

"Be safe." She whispered, finally opening her tear-filled eyes. Loki nodded and his thumb stroked over her cheek.

"You, as well." He smiled sadly, looking down at her stomach. One of his large hands caressed their unborn child. "I-I wish…" he trailed off.

"Don't do that to yourself. We'll both still be here when you get back." She promised gently, cupping his face in both hands. His smile faltered as he knelt down to her stomach's level.

"Be good for your mother, little one. I will return for you both as soon as possible." He said quietly, placing a kiss on her belly button and resting his forehead against it. He rose and wiped her tears away once more, placing one last kiss on her lips.

"I love you." He whispered against her lips, pulling away.

"I love you." She smiled sadly once more as he stepped down the stairs and towards the army, releasing her hand and heading for his brother. Her tears fell faster and faster as they rode away, Loki stealing one last glance at his pregnant wife.


	17. Chapter 17

The first weeks of being alone dragged on for the newlywed pregnant princess. There hadn't been much news from the princes and their army, other than that they planned to send another group out in the coming days.

Holly's belly had grown a bit more, as she was now almost five months along. That put her approximately halfway through her second trimester. There was a certain fluttering that she could feel, which her nurse had assured her was the baby starting to move around.

She did her best to relax, curling up in the longest corridor of the palace, which overlooked all of Asgard, with a book and a hot cup of herbal tea, the herbs grown and harvested from the queen's gardens. Jane had sought her out earlier in the day to bring her a small platter of fruits, breads, and meats for her dinner. They hadn't held a dinner in the dining room since the princes had made their leave, which was understandable given the circumstances.

Looking out over the golden, gleaming city, Holly sighed, wishing that Loki and Thor would return with Frigga soon. The palace simply was not the same hustling, bustling structure that it always had been. It was quiet and solemn until the return of the queen and their princes.

"Please! Stop!" a little voice pleaded, capturing Holly's attention and drawing her away from her thoughts and her book. She slid off the marble bench carefully to find a huge, burly guard dragging a small girl out of the dining room. "I didn't-" the young girl was silenced by slap across the face from the man's humongous hand. She yelped.

"Stop this!" Holly yelled, her voice suddenly authoritative and demanding. "You, _sir_, do not have the right to physically assault this young girl. Release her and continue on your way. You will answer to the princes when they return." The guard's eyes widened with her every word then he slinked away. When she turned, turned, the girl had disappeared… but gave herself away with a small sob from behind the pillar. She crouched next to the pillar carefully, one hand on her stomach and the other reaching towards the young girl.

"What is your name, sweetheart?" Holly asked quietly, gently. The girl shimmied further into the shadows, eyes widened. "I won't hurt you." The gentle hand still extended, Holly coaxed her with a gentle smile. Hesitantly, the girl placed her small hand in the princess's.

"Sophia. M-my name is Sophia, Your Majesty." The little girl answered as she came to stand at Holly's side.

"That's a beautiful name." her smile widened. Sophia blushed as Holly stood and took her hand. "Let's get you a nice, hearty meal."

"Your Majesty, I mustn't." Sophia said quietly, starting to shy away once more.

"I won't let them hurt you. You're under my protection now." Holly told her as they walked back into the dining room. Sophia's eyes widened as Holly sat her down and set a plate of fruit in front of her. "Go ahead."

They ate and Holly was able to pry a bit of Sophia's background out of the little girl. She was eight and an orphan. Her father died a "respectable" death in battle and her mother had died during the childbirth of their second child. One of Frigga's servants had adopted the little girl, but had been reassigned in the meantime and Sophia hadn't seen her since.

The women around the palace weren't particularly nice to her. They picked on her relentlessly, calling her useless, telling her she couldn't do anything right.

She was alone, shy and scared.

Holly needed someone to nurture while Loki was gone… even better to prepare for the baby.

"Come with me, Sophia." She said quietly after the young girl had finished her fruit. Sophia slid off the chair and took the princess's hand silently, following her down the corridor. "How would you like to be an attendant to my chambers?"

"Your Majesty, but I can't-"

"You can. I will teach you." Holly smiled, running a gentle hand over the girl's wavy brown hair. "I have faith in yourself, Sophia. You could grow up to do great things and I would love to help you with that."

"Will Prince Loki be mad?" Sophia asked quietly. Holly hadn't entertained the thought, but knew that her husband would accept the young girl, whether it was right away or after a bit of time spent around her. She was sweet and completely innocent. Her background paralleled to his.

"No." she answered simply. "Besides, my husband is not what the women you've been around make him out to be. You will see when he returns from rescuing the queen."


	18. Chapter 18

"Now, you tuck the edges under the mattress like so." Holly explained, kneeling next to Sophia. "Then you pull this green sheet up to the top of the bed and fold it back just enough so Loki and I can grasp it to get into bed at night." The motions seemed easy in Sophia's eyes. Much easier than being pushed around in the kitchen and dining room area, skinning her knees, tearing her dress, and spilling food all over herself and others. "Once you do that, just pull this blanket over the other… Do you think you can handle it?"

"Yes, Your Majesty." The little girl grinned as Holly stood, smoothing her dress over her baby bump. "What else may I do for you?" Thinking for a moment, Holly rounded the bed and collected the breakfast dishes on the table, handing them to the young girl carefully. When her eyes widened, Holly quickly reassured her.

"Just set them outside the door, sweetheart. I will have another attendant collect them." Sophia nodded, following directions. "After that, come to me if I am around and I'll give you further direction."

"Yes, Your Majesty." Sophia bowed and a smile lifted her features.

Holly wished that she could adopt the girl herself, but she knew that Loki wouldn't allow that. He would let her go as far as caring for Sophia. He was concerned with their child alone. She could already see that.

Rounding the table, she sadly ran her fingers over the letters that couldn't be sent to her away husband. She had written about her pregnancy, how much she missed him, and what happened around the kingdom, even about Sophia every day. Tears threatened to fall, as she looked over to his table of books that had sat untouched for about a month. A layer of dust had fallen over them, which Holly picked up on her fingers, caressing the leather.

"How would you like to walk in the gardens with me, Sophia?" Holly asked quietly, turning just slightly to look at the young one.

"I would love to, Your Majesty." Sophia beamed, taking her hand and following her out the door.

They spent the afternoon wandering throughout the garden, smelling the different flowers and playing in the stream before Sophia found a group of servant's children to play with. A tired Holly came to rest on the marble bench where she had forgiven Loki and agreed to stay with him, one hand caressing her stomach gently.

She truly missed him. Anytime away from him was too long in her eyes. The pregnancy was going well, but she wished he were there to see her belly grow with his child.

Sophia was able to distract her from the sadness of him being away and helped cover up her emotions- half from pregnancy, half from her absent husband.

"Your Majesty, may I go eat lunch with my friends?" Idony asked, capturing the princess's attention. Holly looked up at the kind-hearted old woman who took care of the children and nodded slowly.

"Yes, but come back to my chambers once you have finished." She answered, smiling as Idony bounced back towards the group of children and disappeared into the palace. Sighing, Holly brought herself to her feet and headed back into the castle, trying to figure out what she would do next. Maybe she would locate Jane and ask her to tea. They should spend more time together, after all, being from the same realm, married/dating Asgardian brothers, being connected to S.H.I.E.L.D. They could become incredibly close… and right now, that's exactly what she needed.

* * *

Loki looked up to the sky while thoughts of Holly ran rampant through his mind.

They were closer to rescuing Frigga. Tomorrow would bring an incredible battle between the Jotuns and the Asgardians. Loki would be battling his own kin and he wasn't sure how he was supposed to feel about that. He wanted comfort… comfort that only his wife would be able to give him. None of these gruff soldiers or his brother could help him now. If he didn't have to conserve his magic and energy for the fight, he would teleport back to her to spend the night with her. He wanted to check on her progress. She would be about five months along at this point. He predicted that she was positively glowing with her round belly.

"Brother, rest would suit you." Thor said quietly. Loki looked over his shoulder and smiled sadly at his adopted brother.

"Yes," he agreed. "Tell me, have you heard from Jane?"

"I haven't, no. There is no way to contact her without luring the Jotuns into the palace. They know nothing of Holly or Jane and I think it wise to keep it that way." Another nod came from Loki before he wrapped a blanket tight around his body and lay down.

"You will return home, Loki." Thor said quietly, patting his shoulder. "You out of anyone needs to get home to your wife and child."

"Thank you." He said quietly, placing a hesitant hand over Thor's. "I will fight for our mother and Asgard. The Jotuns will not get away with this if it is the last thing I do."


	19. Chapter 19

There was a battle. The entire realm of Asgard knew it… Jane and Holly had gotten word in the morning. The king's advisors had alerted them that their significant others would be challenging the Jotuns come morning.

Holly suppressed her fear for the baby's sake, as well as Sophia's. She knew that if she were to panic, so would the little girl.

Holly and Jane sat in the throne room with the king's advisor, waiting to receive updates from the battlefront. She knew they would not come quickly, but she just wanted to ensure the safety of the Asgardians.

The doors suddenly burst open, Holly's heart fluttering wildly in her chest. "Your Majesty, we have a message from Prince Loki." Holly stood quickly, her hand soothing the kicking baby in her belly. The servant handed her a neatly folded piece of paper and stepped away, leaving her to her own devices. She shakily unfolded the parchment and realized that it was more than a message… it was a letter.

_Holly,_

_I could not sleep without you by my side tonight. Your warm embrace and your gentle kisses are the only healer to the Jotunheim winter. _

_I deeply regret this being my first writing to you. I have attempted a few letters, but I did not know what to say. _

_You are the love of my life and you bear my child. I love you more than life itself. I could not ask for a better partner. Nothing could make me happier in this moment than to have you safe in my arms and in our bed. _

_If I do not return after this battle, please stay in Asgard with our child. I do not want my paternal situation to happen upon my child. She does not deserve that. No child does._

_I miss you. Please forgive me, for I am not a man of many words when writing. _

_Loki_

Holly could feel the tears prick at her eyes as she read. She could not imagine her child's life without her husband. Her shaking hands placed the letter in her lap as she quickly wiped her shed tears away.

_Wait_, she thought, scanning back over his letter. "She does not deserve that." She read to herself, her heart fluttering. Did he believe that they were having a little girl? "Loki," she breathed, standing and hurrying for the door.

"Your Majesty, you must stay here!" a guard said, blocking the exit.

"I must get in contact with my husband." She sobbed, covering her mouth as she sunk to the floor. Jane came to her side in comfort, wrapping her arms around the completely distraught woman and whispering to her.

"They're going to be all right." She whispered, rubbing her arm gently. "Loki and Thor are very strong. They're gods." Jane reminded her.

"I can't lose him. I can't raise this baby on my own." Holly rambled, the sobs wracking her body.

* * *

"They're headed for the palace." Thor spoke lowly to a distraught Loki.

_No. No, no, no, no, no. _ he thought, grabbing the reins of his horse and swinging himself up onto its back.

"I will go back to the palace to protect what I can. Hold off the Jotuns as long as you possibly can." And the Loki was riding through the tundra, the cold air feeling far too familiar on his skin. With a wave of his hand, he was able to teleport he and his horse back to the rainbow bridge, where the horse immediately took charge again, speeding towards the huge, intricate gold gates to the palace.

The doors opened just as he reached them and he lunged from his galloping horse, taking the stairs three at a time and running to the throne room.

"Barricade yourselves in here. The Jotuns are coming to Asgard. Men, keep women and children safe in the middle of the room." Loki ordered, scanning the crowd for his wife.

"She is in your chamber, sire. She demanded that we let her be alone." A guard informed him.

"Come with me." Loki growled to them. He was mad more so that the guards hadn't at least followed her and guarded the door. As they approached the room, he told them to wait outside and entered the room by himself.

His wife stood in the doorway of the balcony, a protective hand on her stomach as she wiped her tears of fear away. Her eyes were sad, her face red and blotchy. She looked as though she had seen a ghost.

"I had to see you one last time." Loki whispered, stepping towards her with long strides.

"Loki," she let out a disbelieving sob, lacing her fingers through his as he stroked her belly and pressed his forehead to hers.

"Shh," he pacified her, pressing a kiss to each of her tear soaked eyelids. "All will be amended. You will be safe."

"Don't." she pleaded, shaking her head. "This baby needs you. I need you."

"You will both be safe." He whispered, tears finally coming to his eyes. A loud clanging down the corridor startled them in their embrace, pulling each other closer than ever. "They're here. Barricade yourself." Loki whispered, placing a kiss on her forehead. "Those words are orders, not requests." He murmured against her skin, his warm tears soaking her red curls.

"I love you." She whispered, shaking against his chest as sobs wracked her body.

"I love you, my darling. I could never imagine a life without you. Thank you for everything you have done for me." He whispered to her as he slowly stepped out of her embrace and headed for the door.

"No, Loki." She reached for him as he walked away. "Please, don't go."

"I have to, my love." He assured her, placing one last kiss on her lips before exiting the door, using magic to seal it shut it behind him.


	20. Chapter 20

Holly wrapped herself in their green and black blanket, nestling back into the pillows as she sniffled. A dark cloud had fallen over the realm of Asgard, the rain pelting the windows and tile of their chamber. She tried to convince herself that it was Thor's doing, simply to distract the Jotuns, possibly to summon his control of the storms.

Loki had left exactly 2 hours ago, his distraught and sobbing wife crumpled onto the floor as battle cries resounded, bouncing off the walls of each corridor. She could only hope that her husband had been smart in his ways, not reckless, as she knew him to be prior to their agreements.

The palace was now quiet, the silence hanging thick in the cold, humid air. The door remained locked through witchcraft. The candles left unlit. Their marriage bed untouched other than the woman curled into the fetal position on top of it. The only sound was that of the raindrops beating against the tile.

The door creaked open suddenly, catching Holly's attention from her sad state. Sophia entered the chamber silently, shutting the door behind her and climbing up onto the bed beside the pregnant woman. Her small hand rested upon the woman's shaking shoulder, squeezing gently.

"Is there any word, Sophia?" she asked quietly, voice shaking. The little girl stayed quiet for a moment, as if choosing her words carefully.

"No, Your Majesty. Only that the battle is over. The Jotuns were defeated, but the princes have not been accounted for yet." Holly sobbed once more, nodding.

"Thank you, darling." She whispered, placing her hand over the little girl's.

"May I get anything for you?" Sophia asked.

"No, thank you. Your company is more than enough." Holly smiled weakly, lifting her body to lean against the headboard. Sophia curled up against her side, wrapping her arms gently around Holly's pregnant belly. "Can you hear the baby?" Holly asked, running her hand tenderly over the little girl's brown waves. The baby kicked, emitting a happy squeal of surprise from Sophia.

"Oh my!" she giggled. "You are a strong little one, aren't you?"

"As strong as you are, dear." Holly teased, pinching her cheek gently.

The two sat in companionable silence as Holly tried to calm herself and pull away from the thoughts of her husband. He would be found, even if it meant her setting out to find him.

Loki groaned, pushing a dead frost giant body off of him with what little strength he had left in his limbs. He could feel the blood trickling down the side of his face. It was like his wounds from when he was locked in prison had reopened, ruining Holly's expert handiwork. He carefully sat up, his muscles sore from the constant moving and twisting of his body. The cold rain beat down upon his slicked back hair and bit at his scalp.

Thor stood just off in the distance; shoulders slumped from their usual authoritative stature. He grinned to his adopted brother, marching over to offer him a hand. Loki accepted it, knowing Holly would be proud if she heard about it.

"We won, brother." Thor said with a toothy grin. With a nod, Loki began to limp towards the palace, weaving around the dead bodies strewn across the beautiful golden land that he had grown up in. "Your wife will be happy to know that you are among the living."

"Yes," Loki sighed, a small grin playing on his lips. He couldn't wait to get back to her. He had missed so much regarding her pregnancy. There were only three more months to go until their baby would be out in the world. He had never been more terrified.

"How is my niece coming along?" Thor asked, breaking him from his introspection.

"I saw Holly only for a moment." Loki said sadly, shoulders slumping as they reached the staircase. "Even through her tears she was positively glowing." Thor grinned once more.

Jane pushed through the crowd of people exiting the throne room and ran to Thor, throwing her arms around him and burying her face into his armor, less than worried about the blood and dirt he was covered in.

Loki continued on, limping towards his chamber, holding his side. People bowed to him, murmuring their appreciation to their prince, no matter the crimes he had committed previously. He owed it all to his beautiful and patient wife.

He finally reached the door to find the soldiers still guarding her. Nodding to them, he stepped inside.

His eyes met hers immediately, completely disregarding the young girl curled up against her side.

Complete relief washed over her as he limped through the door, his features and stature a far cry from her always tall and authoritative husband. She approached him slowly, reaching out to place a soothing hand upon his cheek. "Thank God." She whispered, tears in her eyes as Loki smiled tiredly at her, melting into her embrace.


	21. Chapter 21

Holly almost couldn't believe that he had returned to her. His words had been so final before he had left and he had her thinking that she would become a widow after just four months of marriage. But he had returned. And that was all that mattered.

Loki lay bare-chested on their bed with his head in her lap as she dabbed the cuts with a damp cloth. He watched her closely, her baby bump just at eye level. His hand gently caressed their child through her dress as he thought about how quickly the next three months would go by.

"Sophia, could you get the bandages for me, please?" Holly asked quietly to the young girl next to the bed, who hurried out of the room.

"You're caring for the girl." He said it more as a statement than a question.

"Yes," she answered, smiling fondly. "She's a very hard worker."

"Indeed." Loki agreed, eyes closing as Holly's hands kneaded the muscles of his chest. He let out a small groan as she worked her way down to his abdomen, releasing the tension in his body.

Sophia returned moments later with bandages and salve, placing them on the bed next to Loki's head. He watched the little girl as she studied Holly's movements.

"You rub the salve into the cut so it won't get infected." Holly explained carefully. "Then you place the bandage over it so the salve gets all over the place." Sophia nodded, making brief eye contact with the prince. He smiled gently up at her. "Would you like to try?"

"Yes," the little girl answered, taking salve and carefully spreading it over the cut above Loki's eye. She smiled and placed the bandage on it as he murmured his thanks.

"Perfect, Sophia." Holly beamed, running her hand over the girl's chocolate brown waves. "You may go play with the children in the gardens. I'll send for you later."

"Thank you, Your Majesty." With that, the little girl skipped out the door, securing it behind her. Holly stood and moved down to his leg, carefully bending his knee so she could bandage it as well. Loki hissed in pain, staring up at the ceiling as she worked.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, rubbing the salve onto the wound. He groaned, rolling his head towards her. "I wish I could take the pain away." Finally, she wrapped the bandage all the way around his knee and secured it.

Holly placed a kiss on her husband's forehead and placed the left over medical supplies on the bedside table. Loki smiled up at her, his long arms winding around her waist. He buried his face into her baby bump, placing small kisses on her belly.

"Were you good for your mother, little one?" he asked quietly. Holly ran her hand over Loki's hair as he talked to their baby with a fond smile. The baby suddenly kicked, bringing a look of surprise to Loki's features. "Was that…?"

"Yes," she beamed, meeting his proud eyes.

"I've missed so much." Loki whispered, his features dropping into a frown, eyebrows furrowed.

"But you rescued your mother." She whispered, sliding down into his arms so she could carefully rest her head on his chest. "That means so much, Loki. She will be here to see her grandchild." He stayed quiet, nuzzling his face into her red curls. "You've been around for the important milestones."

"I have?" he asked quietly. Holly nodded, kissing a bandaged cut on his chest. Lifting her head, she ran a hand through his long black locks.

"Have you considered a hair cut?" she teased quietly.

"Are you implying the need?" he sassed back, chuckling as she shook her head.

"This is the longest it has been since we've been together." Holly shrugged, placing her head back on his chest and quieting. "I could barely sleep without you." She whispered. Loki gave her a sad smile. "The bed was so empty. I'm so glad you're home."

"I am too, my darling." He murmured. "I love you so much."

"I love you." She whispered, burying her face into his neck. Loki pulled the covers over her and kissed the side of her head gently.

"Sleep now. I'm here."

After a few moments, her breathing evened and her arms relaxed around him. Loki stared at the golden ceiling, the soft candlelight flickering patterns across it. It was almost surreal to be in that moment for him. He truly expected to die the honorable death in battle after all he had done to hurt Frigga, Thor, and Odin. Holly had changed everything.

The chamber door opened and Loki lifted his head to find Sophia peeking her head in. Her brown eyes were wide as he motioned for her to approach him. She obeyed, bowing to her prince. "May I get you something, Your Majesty?"

"Where are you staying, Sophia?" he asked quietly, leaving his wife undisturbed.

"I usually stay with the princess." She whispered.

"You may stay with us tonight. In the morning we will find you somewhere to spend your nights." he told her. Sophia beamed and carefully climbed up onto the bed, curling up on Holly's side. He smiled gently towards her and watched as she returned it, closing her eyes and joining Holly in a deep sleep.


	22. Chapter 22

Time had quickly passed since Loki and Thor had returned to Asgard with Frigga. The reparations in Asgard had begun and just about finished and all seemed to be back to normal in the Realm Eternal.

Holly had practically blown up like a balloon and had been placed on bed rest by the healer until the baby came, which was about to happen… now.

"Oh my!" Holly gasped, her hands flying to her belly protectively. Sophia startled, taking the princess's hand. "My water broke." She told her, taking deep, calming breaths. "Call for Prince Loki!" The little girl released her hand and hurried out the door, calling for guards, servants, Jane, Frigga… just about anyone who would listen. The guards sent a messenger out to the hunting grounds to fetch Loki and Thor, the horse's hooves thundering away from the palace.

Holly clutched Frigga's hand as a contraction hit her, crying out in pain. "Take deep breaths, my dear. That is the best you can do." The queen said quietly, pressing a damp cold cloth to her forehead. The princess nodded and settled back against the pillows, allowing a healer to put a cup of pain killing tea to her mouth and the warm liquid slide down her throat.

"That should help, Your Majesty." She said quietly, bowing as she began to prepare for the birth. Frigga ran her hand over Holly's sweaty hair to comfort her.

"Breathe, dear." Frigga persuaded, running a gentle, soothing hand up and down the princess's tense arm.

"Where is he?" she whimpered, letting out a cry as yet another contraction wracked her body.

"He is coming for you." She promised. "Loki is on his way."

Loki grinned as he took down another Bilgesnipe with Thor, his fist thrust into the air in victory. "That's the brother I remember!" Thor boomed, clapping a strong hand on Loki's shoulder. He was quiet as always with a small, mischievous grin.

"Prince Loki!" a voice came from the edge of the forest, startling both princes. "My Prince!"

"Yes, what is it?" Loki said, feeling a tightening in his chest. He knew it was a bad idea to go on a hunt so close to Holly's due date.

"The princess has gone into labor. She is requesting your presence." Those words were all that Loki needed as he scrambled up onto his horse's back and took off towards the palace.

His mind was running a mile a minute. He should have stayed with her. He should have been there from the start. He should not have gone on the hunt.

Then it hit him… by the end of the day he would be a father.

He snapped back into action as the horse stumbled as they exited the forest and thundered for the palace.

Loki could barely catch his breath as he leapt from his horse and started up the steep marble stairs of the Asgardian palace. He shed his riding gloves as he ran, followed by his cloak and boots, which were left like a breadcrumb trail behind him. His heart beat wildly against his chest as he approached the door of the chamber that he and his wife shared. As he reached for the door, he heard Holly's whimpering and panting. When she cried out, he opened the door and finally hurried to her side.

"Loki," she breathed, clasping his hands with hers.

"Shh, I'm here." He whispered, brushing a sweaty lock of hair out of her beautiful brown eyes. "How much longer?" Loki asked the healer, wrapping an arm around Holly's waist gently.

"No more than an hour, my prince." The young woman answered, dabbing Holly's forehead with the cloth. Loki looked across the bed to his mother with worried green eyes. The queen quickly mouthed to him to be calm for his wife. Now was no time to panic. Holly curled up against her husband's chest, clutching his hand.

"I thought labor took more than ten hours." Holly whimpered, pressing her face against Loki's neck.

"You are giving birth to an Aesir." Frigga reminded gently, running a hand up and down the woman's back gently. "Humans are forced to go through a long, grueling labor… gods are not." Holly accepted that answer, doubling over as another contraction wracked her body. Loki held her, allowing her to squeeze his hand as hard as she possibly could.

"The pain will all be worth it, my love." He whispered into her ear as she settled back against him. "The baby will soon be here." She nodded, wrapping her arms tightly around Loki as he slid further into the bed. Frigga poured another cup of tea for the younger woman, gently lifting it to her lips. She took a generous swig and closed her eyes, willing away the pain.

Frigga and Loki sat by Holly's side as she neared the birthing process, uttering soft words of encouragement and wiping the sweat form her forehead. Finally the time came. The nurses and healers helped her to get a rhythm and breathe while pushing.

Loki's face was the palest it had ever been. He watched his wife, his hands shaking as they clasped one of hers, and his eyes wide as saucers. One last tired cry from Holly brought their baby into the world, her body slumping back against the sea of pillows. The head healer cleaned the baby off gently and cut the umbilical cord.

"Would you like to hold her?" she asked, motioning towards the prince, who was eyeing the bundled green blanket just steps from him. He nodded hesitantly, holding his arms out. The healer set the infant into his arms and stepped away with a soft reminder to support her head. Loki studied the little girl, who quickly took to his embrace and cuddled into his chest. He sunk to Holly's side carefully and slid the baby into her waiting arms, wrapping a protective arm around them both.

"She's perfect." He whispered, kissing the side of Holly's head. She looked down at her little girl with tears in her eyes, startled by her perfect red hair and piercing green eyes. "Have you decided on a name?"

"I have." She grinned, caressing the baby's cheek gently. He stayed quiet, awaiting her answer. "Idony."


	23. Chapter 23

Loki stared down at the tiny bundle of blankets in his arms. Small green eyes gazed back at him; one tiny hand wrapped around his much larger thumb. It was as though she studied him, familiarizing herself with his features. He did the same for her- running his palm over her soft, fiery red hair. The little girl's eyes widened at the contact, staring at his huge palm.

"I would never hurt you." He whispered, cradling the baby to his chest protectively. She was so quiet, so calm and accepting towards him. In response, she made a small popping noise with her mouth. Loki grinned. "You're a good girl aren't you, Idony?"

Feeling a hand on his shoulder, he twisted to find his wife, hair pulled back and bags beneath her eyes. "How is she?" Holly asked quietly, leaning down to look at their daughter.

"Perfect." He stated proudly, sliding the baby into her arms. Loki watched happily as Holly descended into the chair next to his, cooing to their baby.

"Did you spend time with daddy?" she asked quietly. "He's a good man, isn't he?" Idony gurgled, reaching up to tangle her fingers in Holly's red curls. Loki rose from his chair and kneeled next to his girls, placing a kiss on Holly's arm.

"She will make an amazing princess of Asgard." He whispered while his wife nodded silently, carefully pulling her dress down to feed Idony. The baby latched onto her and slurped as if she had been starving.

"Hungry little thing." Loki chuckled, kissing Holly's cheek. "What I would give to be in her position at this very moment." His seductive voice flowed freely through the room, making Holly's cheeks pinken lightly.

"Soon, honey." She promised with a grin as he placed a sweet kiss on her lips. Loki propped himself on the edge of the table, watching intently.

"Thor requested to visit earlier." He stated, crossing his arms with a frown.

"Oh, Loki. Let him. He's Idony's uncle. He wouldn't hurt her if his life depended on it, darling." Holly admonished quietly, turning her attention back to their daughter. Idony was soon sufficiently fed and merely curled up against her mother's chest for a nap. Her father couldn't help but watch with a sentimental smile as his wife rose from the chair and crossed the room to the bassinet, placing her in amongst the soft green blankets. He came to her side, slipping an arm around her waist and kissing the side of her head sweetly.

"Now that she's down for her nap… what should we do?" he asked suggestively, turning her just slightly to place a chaste kiss on her lips. Holly smiled tiredly, leaning against him.

"I was think more of a nap myself… lay down with me?" she bit her bottom lip to keep from grinning as Loki sighed with a small pout, allowing her to drag him out of the room, closing the door that separated them from their daughter. Holly rewarded him with a kiss, sitting on the edge of the bed and slowly pushing herself back as he climbed over her.

"Don't tempt me, love." He whispered, trailing kisses down her neck.

"Mmm, I'm beginning to think that I may want to skip that nap." She whispered, cheeks flushing as Loki smirked down at her in triumph. "We have to be quiet, though." He nodded silently, placing kisses down her collarbone as he untied the laces on her dress.

"Oh, my love. I thought I'd never see this day." He teased, pulling her dress all the way off her body. Holly groaned as Loki pulled his tunic over his head and his trousers down his legs, tossing them with her dress. "Shall we start on baby number two?" he teased once more, nudging her legs apart.

"Loki, please." She whimpered as his fingers danced up the inside of her thighs. He finally stroked her with two fingers, earning a pleasured whimper.

"You are so wet for me." He growled, stroking her cheek. "Amazing, my darling." Continuing to thrust his fingers into her, Loki watched her as she arched her back off the bed and gripped the sheets below her tightly. "Moan for me, love."

"I want you inside of me." She said quietly, her hand locking around his wrist. With a smirk, her husband positioned himself at her entrance. Holly cried out as he entered her swiftly. "So tight." He moaned, pulling her thighs up around his hips. Settling his body on top of hers, he thrust into her gently.

"Loki! Oh my God!" she cried out for him, her arms wrapping around his shoulders. He pressed his forehead to hers with a gentle kiss, growling into her mouth.

"I love you, Holly. So much." He whispered, sinking into her continuously.

"I love you." She moaned, running a hand over his hair.

"Gods, I've missed this so much." Loki groaned, picking up the pace of his thrusts. "You're amazing, love."

"Shut up and fuck me." Holly purred, pulling him closer with her legs around his waist.

"Gladly." He replied, lifting her effortlessly into his arms to practically sit on his cock. She moaned into his neck, reveling in the feelings of their new angle. He hit her in all the right spots, filling her to the hilt.

"Right there," she groaned, head resting on his shoulder as he thoroughly fucked her. His hands squeezed her ass and thighs, his mouth leaving evident marks on her creamy skin. Her small noises of pleasure and contentment sent Loki over the edge.

"I'm so close." She let out a final whimper, bringing her head from his shoulder to look into her husband's beautiful green eyes.

"Come for me." Loki groaned. "Who do you belong to? Tell me,"

"You, Loki!" she cried out, feeling her walls quiver around him. "Oh, you-" One more sharp thrust sent her over the edge and she collapsed into his body. He was right behind her, shakily pulling the blanket around them as they rested on their sides. Holly wrapped her arms tightly around Loki and cuddled into his side, head resting on his now glistening chest.

"Even better than I remembered." Loki chuckled, kissing the top of her head.

"Mmm," Holly murmured, sliding one of her legs between his. There was a sudden knock on the door, forcing her to jolt in bed, pulling the green sheets over her naked breasts. Thor burst in with a grin, carrying a wrapped present.

"Well, hello to you, milady. My apologies for my sudden intrusion. I fear that my brother won't let me set a time to visit my new niece." A blush graced the man's cheeks.

"Your timing is impeccable, Thor." Loki groaned beside her, making Holly laugh.

"I believe she's still asleep right now. Perhaps at dinner?" Holly suggested, settling back into her husband's arms. Thor nodded with his signature grin, apologizing once more for barging in. Loki made a sound of discontent, tightening his arms around her. "Forgive him, Loki. He didn't mean it." She laughed quietly, placing a kiss by his earlobe.


	24. Chapter 24

"You're sure that you'll be okay while I'm gone?" Holly asked, furrowing her eyebrows in a worried fashion.

"Darling, it is only tea for a few hours with my mother. What could we possibly get into in that span of time?" Loki asked, lips pressed against of Idony's tiny head. Sighing, she replied,

"You're right." She leaned up to kiss him gently, earning a small groan. "You'll come get me if you need anything, right?"

"No, but if it soothes you for me to say 'yes,'…. Well, then yes." Loki smirked as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Be a good girl for daddy, Idony." Holly cooed, running her hand over her daughter's fiery red hair. "And keep him in line." She whispered, teasing her husband, who scoffed his response. With a final smile, she closed the door to their chambers behind her and headed to her tea.

Loki smiled happily down at his daughter, his thumbs gently ghosting over her rosy cheeks. "Shall we go for a walk in the gardens, my little darling?" he asked quietly, wrapping the green fleece blanket tightly around her small form before heading for the stairs that led out of the palace. As he walked, he took careful, calculated steps, so worried that he would harm the infant in his arms. Idony released a small cry to get his attention, one tiny hand moving to touch his tunic covered chest. Loki grinned down at her, bouncing her gently. "Oh, my darling girl. You are the most perfect child." He murmured.

The new parents had found that Idony was a very quiet baby; she rarely cried unless her diaper needed changing or she was hungry. She examined everything the passed her way, specifically the curls of Holly's hair and Loki's long fingers. Idony was perfect to them. They couldn't ask for a better first baby.

As the father-daughter pair reached the garden, Loki snagged a blanket reserved for picnics from a basket just inside the overhang. Once he reached a spot near the stream, he spread the blanket out and plopped himself down on it, resting his daughter on his chest. Idony immediately curled up against him, her tiny fingers playing with his forest green tunic. He ran his hand up and down the child's small back, soothing her into a deep sleep. Kissing the top of her head, Loki chuckled quietly and held her close, allowing himself to rest his eyes for a few moments… or what he thought was a few moments.

A gentle hand caressed his cheek and a pair of familiarly warm lips pressed to his forehead. He opened his eyes reluctantly to find his wife smiling down at the sight, sitting on the blanket with them. "You are the only person with the ability to sneak up on me." He noted, closing his eyes once again as she lay down beside him, nuzzling his neck and placing a kiss just below his earlobe.

"Mmm, let's keep it that way." She whispered playfully, running her hand over Idony's head. "Maybe I could teach her to sneak up on you."

"You do that and I fear that I would never get anything done." He speculated, turning his head to grin at his wife. "Once she locates her abilities, Idony will have to be taught by a specialist."

"What could her abilities be?" Holly asked, resting the side of her head against Loki's arm and watching him.

"Well, she could have mine, which is very likely considering that you are a mortal." He said quietly. "I do not believe that she will have some sort of strength and summoning ability such as Thor's." Holly nodded, closing her eyes as he kissed the side of her head. "We shall see when the time comes."

The family stayed quiet from then on, resting together in the green fortress. Frigga stumbled upon them with a sentimental smile writing its way onto her lips. She had never been so proud of Loki and what he had achieved. Neither she nor Odin believed that the troubled boy would ever seek out a wife for himself let alone a woman who refused to be submissive to him.

"Our boy has come a long way." Odin said quietly from beside his wife, who responded with an enthusiastic nod.

"We should leave them be." She suggested, taking her husband's arm and allowing him to lead her back towards the palace. Loki watched as the unsuspecting king and queen left, wondering why they would bother keeping track of their whereabouts.

"They weren't spying." Holly whispered knowingly, snuggling further against his side. "Just admiring." Loki grumbled his sarcastic response, his arm curling round her waist and pulling her tightly to him. "They care very much for you, Loki. Your mother, especially." More grumbles. "I know what they kept from you and I don't think it's right either, but they love you." Further grumbles. "Keep grumbling and I'll kiss those grumbles right out of your mouth." One more grumble was all it took for Holly to roll onto her stomach beside him and place a searing kiss on his lips. When she pulled back, silence. "Silvertongue is speechless. It's a miracle." Holly teased, yelping has he grabbed a handful of her ass.

"Shh, Idony is sleeping." He teased right back with a smirk.

"I wouldn't have made noise if you didn't grab my ass!" she whisper-yelled.

"You shouldn't have teased in the first place." The smirk widened.

"You are a frustrating man." She huffed, starting to roll away.

"But you love me." He grinned, pulling her back effortlessly and maintaining the sleeping form on his chest.

"I suppose." Holly winked, nuzzling her nose against his as they kissed once more.


End file.
